The Fowl Family Files: Nevermore
by Xx Artemis Rox mi Sox xX
Summary: FILE 2, Sequel to Monster InLaw. Someone is out to the get Artemis but who could it be...? Last chapter out! [This fiction is going for an Orion Award, thank you all for your support]
1. Prologue: The Sorceress

Okay, what you've all been waiting for… the sequel to The Fowl Family Files: Monster InLaw. Well, Monster InLaw no more. We are going to do a recap of the last fiction in the new series:

Monster InLaw Summery:

We started off when Artemis and Holly got engaged and Artemis is meeting Holly's family for the first time. Holly's mother Hannah and her brothers Derk and Dryad seem to like Artemis very much… Derk not too much.

The next day is the day where they tell Artemis's parents about the news. Angeline never like Holly and tries her best to stop the wedding. Artemis goes off with his father to France for business, leaving Holly and Angeline together. Foaly now has a son and Opal is out of jail, making them a nice yet odd couple. Angeline is told about the fairies and we meet Ruby, Angeline's friend who's on both sides of the 'war.'

Juliet comes back from training just in time to receive bad news from France. Artemis the First has a heart attack and that stalls the wedding a little longer. New people from Artemis's family come to mourn like his cousins Andrew 'Andy' Fowl, Andrea Fowl and her fiancé, David. David is really Dr.Po's son and even after the fiction, Howard is still unaware of the marriage.

Angeline breaks-up the wedding in the end and thanks to a rule in the fairy bible, Holly and Artemis can't see each other for one month.

And now the terror begins…

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl. Please don't sue.**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nevermore

_P R O L O G U E_

_Five Months Earlier_

Andrea was happier than a frog in a spider's web. Of course, I'm not speaking of Artemis Fowl's cousin Andrea, but of a sorceress named Andrea. To tell the difference, Andrea wore a long black dress and her dark brunette hair reached her waist. Full lips and grey eyes. Her fiery stare scared people out of their wits. Once it killed a man of shock that a young woman of such beauty could be so cruel… so deliciously evil. She chuckled to herself at the memory.

On a happier note, her day went well. No body had come to see her. She was widely known underground. People came to see her for love potions, magic spells and fortunes. _Who do they think I am?_ She thought bitterly. What could they want from a simple sorceress? Everything, really. She looked over to a picture on her counter. Young Qweffor standing beside Qwan and some other warlocks. She was standing right beside Qwan. Qwan was Andrea's foster father and had grown up with warlocks during the interspecies war.

No fairy in history ever lived that long. She had lived for thousands of years and yet, in human years she would only be in her early twenties. She would never grow older than she was now. The average fairy lived to about seven to eight hundred. The oldest of them barely reached one thousand. Fairies that have had a lot of power and lived for a long time were not completely fairies.

Their roots were lucky enough to date back to the Nox- a very powerful species. Andrea wasn't even a fairy. She was a full Nox. Her mother had left her to Qwan as a baby to protect her from the Nox authorities. The Nox were an immortal and fascinating species. All throughout they're life they are given the choice to grow or stop growing. No one knows quite how this is, but they could never die, unless they were killed and it was quite hard to kill a Nox.

Andrea frowned deeply. Since Qwan and Qweffor had been back, she had only seen them twice. A knock sounded at the door. Andrea scowled, as her good mood faded quickly. Just one person today, she thought. _I only see one person. Wait… it's almost as if they're… changing my future…_

She opened the door hesitantly to see a young elf around ninety-five with messy auburn hair and hazel eyes. Well, one hazel eye. The other was sapphire, not to her surprise.

"Enter." She mumbled agitatedly. The elf looked weary, but shook it off and came inside. "Sit." Was the only thing she could say.

Holly sat in a chair that faced a stubby square table. Andrea sat at the other side. "Your mother-in-law broke up your wedding two weeks ago, and you need me why…?"

Holly was put aghast by her talent. "How did you know? I went to see Qwan if he could do anything to shorten the waiting period and he told me to see you." Andrea sighed. Good old Qwan. He may have been her father, but that didn't mean he didn't get on her nerves. Fathers were supposed to nowadays, she remembered. Before it was all just respect and admiration.

"Well, he's human for one. Those rules don't apply to him."

Holly glared at her. "They still apply to me."

Andrea sighed again. Why did she always get the hot headed ones? She took out her copy of the Book. "It also says that you shan't put your burdens among others. See?" Andrea turned the Book around to show her. "This is a burden that you carry among yourself. You sinned to leave him, and you would have sinned to stay. This is why I'm Atheist. It makes no sense, but either way, you sinned."

Holly sat there in silence. Tears began to fall from her eyes. "I didn't want to leave him. I didn't- it was the rule." She whispered. Andrea nodded.

"Go back to him. There's no harm. You have two weeks left anyways." Andrea got up and stirred what seemed like a sweet, yet vile potion from a caldron over a fire. _Just leave, just leave, just leave you horrid girl that's ruining my peace and quiet!_ Andrea sighed._ Maybe I should see the anger management professional like Isis suggested…Nah. _Holly stood and walked up behind her. A look of pain was still on her face, and as everyone did, her face was also plastered with curiosity.

"How do you know all this? A normal fairy would know this much."

Andrea turned around to face her and gave an amused look. "I think our business is done," she handed her a piece of paper. "Call me or just come when you need me. Don't ever think nobody knows. I know everything."

Andrea knew that this was a mistake, but if her good future needed to be altered a bit, then so shall be it. She might even be helping this poor girl out anyways.

Holly left the building happier, yet confused.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I need at least three reviews to update for each chapter. Sorry, but that's the way it goes.**_

(Readers look around)

Random Reader: I AM SO CONFUSED! (Runs around screaming and pulling hair out until he crashes into a wall)

Whoa, sorry guys. Andrea is a new character and I know, she has the same name as Artemis's cousin, but that's the way things are supposed to be. I don't even think Artemis's family will be in this one. Oh well. Artemis and Holly are together but many questions need to be answered. Throughout the fiction, question from the last will be answered.

Your evil authoress,

Shannon


	2. Chapter 1

Nevermore

Chapter 1:

_**Far from Ordinary**_

Christmas was a time to share with family. You sing Christmas carols, have big family dinners and just spend time together. This was Artemis and Holly's first human Christmas as a married couple. Presents were tucked in under the tree, a star resting on the top. The two made an interesting couple, to say the least. Four months married, still newlyweds and in love. Their troubles with family were over, but the real adventure had yet to begin….

Artemis sat on his couch. He rolled his eyes at the book his friend Mulch had given him and Holly.

_Parenting for Dummies_

He threw the book to the side and then sighed. He was sure he was going to make a good father, wasn't he? He fumbled with the thought until he felt someone sit beside him. She was warm and lighter than usual. Well her mood anyways. Holly was brighter and more cheerful after they had gotten married. But he couldn't say she had lost all her attitude and anger though. She may have been pregnant, but she still could kick a good amount of evil butt. Or maybe just Foaly's, Mulch's and Artemis's butts.

"Is everything okay?" Holly asked, smiling fondly at him. Her tummy had begun to show now and Artemis was getting a little nervous from time to time. Butler said this was normal, but he had never had a child before. A fairy waits sixteen months to give birth, instead of the human nine. Qwan said this had confirmed the child having a fairy lifetime. Artemis was glad, because if the child had been born with human age, he would have a time limit to find out how to make his and his son's life longer. It was going to be a struggle and this just made things easier.

"I'm okay." He said. He wasn't fooling anyone. Holly could see right through his lies like no one could. She gave him a hug.

"Merry Christmas, baby." She whispered.

Artemis put his arm around her, and laid his hand on her stomach. Artemis smiled. She was only six months in, but he could swear he felt a little heartbeat. The doorbell rang and Holly left to the pizza delivery man's aid.

Once she returned, Artemis was already having second thoughts. "Are you sure you want pizza on Christmas Eve? I thought we would do something else to make it special." He said gently. Holly's was already handing him two plates with two pieces of pizza for each.

"There were many Christmas's I had to spend alone, Artemis." Holly explained. "Just having you here, and the baby, makes it special for me." Artemis smiled. Sometimes he thought he just wasn't cut out to be a husband. How could he be a father also?

The Christmas night had seemed to start off well, but not everyone's Christmas was a blast.

_North America, USA- Two Weeks Earlier_

A lone criminal sat on his wooden chair. Six years he had been in prison. That dreadful place. All because of that boy. How did he do it? There was no telling how. Only the kid himself knew. Money. All because of money. They both wanted it. Lots of it. A creeping noise made him look up, and distract him from his thoughts.

"Hello, my friend." A voice said.

The criminal looked up to see his imposter. "Who are you?" He asked. Then a small figure loomed out of the shadows. He was a man, small, yet frightening. A smile tugged at his lips.

"It doesn't matter who I am. I doesn't even matter who you are. We share the same displeasure." He snarled. "We were brought down from our once high ranks. Not because we weren't good enough. Oh no. We were better."

"Your talking about the kid aren't you?" the criminal asked, forcing himself not to smile. Perfect.

"Yes," said the small man, "Artemis Fowl is our displeasure." The little man walked up to the criminal. He forced his chin up with one stubby finger.

"I will get you out of here, but you will have to help me in return. We will attack him until he is dead inside. Then we will kill him for real." The little man sighed. "As a wise man once said, no place is as weak as the heart. Of course we will need some assistance. He is smarter than you think. He has people by his side that you wouldn't even imagine. We will kill our help later. No need for witnesses. But first," the little man laid a book in front of the criminal, "you will need to know some things."

The criminal read the title: _Elves, Dwarves, Centaurs and other Fairy Creatures_

"Interested?"

_Christmas Eve_

So here the man stood shivering in the winter cold. The little man had muttered something about how Artemis and some donkey named Foaly invented underground weather. Being underground seemed like being on the surface now, though the air was still clean yet stale. The criminal saw the little man leave the warehouse in front of him.

"Your name is Shawn. Remember that. I'm Jacob. These people cannot know our real names."

Shawn followed Jacob as he walked, "But who are they?"

Jacob turned to look at him. His eyes seemed black with the snow reflecting off them. "All in good time." He growled. Shawn was beginning to doubt this plan of the so called Jacob. What were they doing anyways? Ye decided it didn't matter. As long as he was out of jail and it stayed that way.

The warehouse seemed old, but inside, it looked brand new. Screens, computers, and gadgets that Shawn didn't even know of. A man tied to chair was in the middle of the room. It sounded like he was growling. Then there was a man sitting next to him and looking at the growling man-beast closely.

"This guy is a freak." The man snickered. The young man turned his head to see the two. He smiled, "Jacob, hey. This is Shawn right?" Jacob just nodded.

"I'm Jessie. Call me Jess if you like." He took a moment to look around. "It feels weird being out of prison."

"Tell me about it," Shawn muttered. Foot steps were approaching. It sounded like a woman's high heels and a pair of runners. Two people. Then the two women came into sight. One wasn't even a woman. She looked as if she was nineteen and the other was… Shawn didn't even know. Grey skin, black eyes and an evil smirk was enough to throw him off guard.

The other was beautiful, so he tried to focus on her. The ladies stopped in front of them. The pretty young girl whisked a blond curl from her face with a swift move from her head.

Jacob smiled, showing his white teeth. "Minerva, Isis, what a pleasure that you could join us."

Minerva smirked, "Oh no, the pleasure is all ours."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**You know the drill, three reviews for each chapter at the least.**_

(Everyone gasps) Minerva?! How could you?! I know, Minerva may have snapped since the wedding and everything. We don't quite know yet. Keep your pants on! I'm still thinking about the story line, here. This is the most confusing story EVER. Although idea are bursting from my head, they really don't make the cut. Wish me luck, I'm going to need it.

Your evil authoress,

Shannon


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the character, Isis. I have permission by ****Isilthrar****to use her in my fiction. Her bio was also made by her.**

Nevermore

Chapter 2:

_**The Planning Begins**_

Minerva and Isis sat in two of the remaining chairs. "Let's start with you," Jacob said, ripping the duck tape off the growling man. The man spit on Jacob's face. _This ought to be fun…_

"What do you want, ugly?" the girl- Minerva?- gasped and stood. She looked angry and scared at the same time. Outraged yet fearful.

"Billy Kong? Jacob, you pig! Get him out of here!" She shrieked.

Billy snickered, "Shut your mouth princess. No one wants to hear the words coming from your trap. I know Artemis didn't. No wonder he kissed that girl. Probably is really fun ticking you off." Minerva sat down, silently fuming. Shawn glanced at Billy. He looked dangerous. There would be no tears shed after he and Jacob were though with him.

"I kidnapped this little princess and Fowl saved her. If only I could get my hands around his neck… I could have killed a demon." Jacob walked up to the chair and looked him straight in his eyes, sullen.

"We have the same distaste for demons." He turned to Jessie. Jessie just looked up at him.

"What? I don't know the guy. All _I _know is that he's with... a woman I know." Jacob chuckled.

"Jessie has history with Artemis's wife, Holly." Shawn was astonished. How could Artemis Fowl have gotten married? All he knew him as was a slippery, snotty little brat. Who would want to marry him? Second place winner of the chess club? Shawn saved himself a little smile.

Suddenly, a picture of a woman showed up on the screen behind Jacob. He had a remote in his hand. "This," he said, pointing to the screen, "is Holly."

Shawn's mouth then dropped open. This girl was not from the chess club. She had curly auburn hair that just went past her shoulders. Strong arms and legs, red lips, soft yet dangerous smile. She had a beautiful hazel eye… and one sapphire. How did she get his eye?

Billy Kong whistled, "I remember her. The demon who tricked me."

Jacob sighed disappointingly, "If you were something more than an idiot, I would have been furious." He turned back to the screen. "2001, Artemis kidnapped her for ransom. There was a trap at a lone ritual site in Ireland. He got half of his demand, and the other half he paid for a wish; his mother's sanity. Month's later, he receives a message from the Russian Mafia. His father tried to a chair with a leg missing."

Jacob rustled some papers on a table in front of him, then began to speak again, "Before he can run off and save his father, he's taken by the fairies and accused of treason; selling batteries to a goblin gang, the B'wa Kell. Opal Kobi and Briar Cudgeon were behind the plot to take over the underground. It ended up with Cudgeon dying and Opal in a coma.

"They help save his father in return of helping them and he recovered. He promises his father he will go straight, but after one more scheme. Out of fairy technology, he makes a secret cube- the c-cube. He tries to sell it to a wealthy business man, Jon Spiro. Jon almost kills his bodyguard and faithful friend, Domovoi. He thinks of a plan a calls the Captain Holly Short to his aid." Jacob continued the story of Artemis's adventures fully and looked at them. It was a lengthy conversation.

None of them looked surprised except for Shawn. "Now," Jacob said smiling slightly, "let's move on to the ladies."

Minerva sighed, "Artemis's IQ is twenty-seven points higher than mine. We went out for one month. Then on his next _amazing_ adventure, kisses Short and I had nothing to do but tell him it was over." People in the room were snickering.

"Aww. You never really forget you first love." Billy teased. Minerva walked up to him and slapped him across the face. More snickering and laughing know. Eve the scary girl looked amused.

Jacob turned to the grey girl. Her blue and green eyes made the people in the room shiver. A dark emerald green mixed with waves of blue. So abnormal. Her silky black braids trailed along her back down to her waist. Once thought to be runners, were black leather boots, which gave her an even more daunting effect.

"What?" she growled hostilely. Jacob just kept staring at her. Isis was getting very agitated with his glance. She wasn't some dog who was going to do all his dirty work.

"Why are you here? Tell us a bit about yourself." He said smiling.

"Why should I? I don't even want to be here!" she yelled, the anger in her voice never fading. She could have jumped right out of the chair and ripped his head off. In fact, she felt like it.

Jessie looked at Isis strangely. "If you don't want to be here, why are you?" he asked. That was a big mistake.

Isis lunged forward. Jessie tried to hold her back and ended up getting punched in the nose. Isis sat back, her breath labored. "This little guy thinks he's so smart because he can blackmail." She mumbled, then got an idea. That would unnerve him. "Do you enjoy being a fairy? I could let my teeth sink into the skin of your neck and turn you into the vampire you really are." Isis smirked, her pointy, vampire like teeth showing.

_That explains a lot._ Shawn thought. "So you're a vampire?" He asked, suddenly curious.

"I didn't know that," Minerva admitted.

Isis rolled her eyes. "Vampires don't live here. On earth, I mean. There are lots of creatures you don't know about. Spirits, werewolves, vampires, wizards, sorceresses… things that go bump in the night."

"What planet are they on then?" Minerva asked.

"You humans are so narrow. There are other solar systems you know. This galaxy may be the center of the universe- which it is- but this solar system isn't. There is a planet, not mine, but a planet that always stays in the center. Legend has it, that every race was developed there. The gods banished them if they ate fruit from this tree of knowledge."

"_Oui, je me rappelle maintenant!_ The Garden of Eden." Minerva said excitedly.

"Every race was banished but one. They are called the Nox. They're the most powerful beings in the universe. Kinda extreme, eh? But they are useless without their precious spell books. They would have to imprint ever spell into their head to remember, and I know, it's not easy stuff. My roommate happens to be a hybrid." Isis smiled and tried to look smart.

_I can't let her say too much. _Jacob thought, _she'll blow my cover._

"Back to business," Jacob said, "Artemis is working on a project. We need someone to find everything about it. Artemis knows me, Shawn, Minerva and Holly knows Jessie. Of course they know Billy Kong. So that leaves you, Isis."

Isis rolled her eyes. "I'm always doing the dirty work. Why am I doing this for you again?"

Jacob grinned evilly, "Because you would want to hear from your Sire again, would you?"

Isis left to do her work. _Blackmail, is it?_ She thought bitterly. _You just wait and see._

x--------------------------x

Artemis woke up to the phone ringing. It was like a drill to his head. He groaned as he found out he had fallen asleep on the couch, Holly lying on top of him. He stretched over just enough to reach to phone.

"I know you're busy, but you need to run by the lab nextnight. The project- he's awake." Foaly didn't have to say more. He was awake.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Thanks to the people who have reviewed. Please keep reviewing, for quicker posts.**_

That little part Minerva said in French was: Yes, I remember now. -_ Oui, je me rappelle maintenant._

Okay, we have some back round on our villains. But who is this mystery man Jacob? Why is he putting this all together? Until next time…

Your evil authoress,

Shannon


	4. Chapter 3

Okay, here's a little note: I was so excited to write this chapter because it's one of the most exciting ones! I'm sure you'll just love it! It's is a little short, though. On with the show…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nevermore

Chapter 3:

_**A Gentle Haze**_

_The commander struggled to his feet, raising the visor on his helmet. His eyes were steady and fearless. He smiled gently at Holly. A smile that laid no blame. For once, there wasn't even a touch of feverish temper on his checks._

"_Be well," he said, and then an orange flame blossomed in the center of his chest._

The commander stood there, for what seemed like forever. _Is this what it's like to die? _Was his first thought. He opened his eyes and saw pitch black. He wasn't standing. He was floating. He was floating toward a great light. Anything behind him was black. He tried to make out what he was floating to. At one moment, it seemed so far away. In the next, his toes were barely touching the edge.

He was lofting on a cloudy mist. What surrounded him was a colourful haze. What this heaven? He felt so calm and relaxed. The haze seemed to clear. He was out in the open. For miles around, there were misty clouds. He was standing on clouds. This must have been heaven.

Commander Root turned around. He was standing on the edge of the cloud. On the other side was black darkness. Like half and half. Was it always like this? Maybe it just went on and on and never stopped.

"You've done a lot of good things for people, Julius." A voice said. He turned back to the light and saw a man standing in front of him. He was in white robes, tied with a white lace. He had a placid expression on his face and had a long white beard that just formed from his chin. He's teeth were even sparkling white but the beard that reached his toes took the some of the gory, because it was sparkling too. He was just a sparkling man with light tanned skin and a beautiful charm about him.

"Who are you?" Commander Root asked. It was the only thing he could think of to say.

"It doesn't matter, Julius." The man said. "You matter. It may have not seemed long that you have been here, but in your universe, weeks have already pasted. This is the way things are around here."

The commander was speechless. He looked down in thought. When he looked back up at him, he asked, "Is Holly alive? Is she okay? And Artemis…"

"They're alive." The man said. Root breathed a sigh of relief. They were okay. "You shouldn't be here," the man said, "it's not your time just yet." He began walking and Root followed. There was something in the distance. With each step they took, it seemed as if they were going at the speed of light. Soon, the commander was face to face with the object.

"What is this?" Commander Root asked. It looked like a big bubble. An image was in it. He peered closely to see. It was Holly. She was crying. Artemis was lying unconscious beside her. Red soaked though part of his shirt. Then there was an image of Kobi. She was smiling; Artemis and Holly were before her.

"Do you remember the sweet spot on the bomb I strapped to Julius?"

Holly's eyes seemed to lose their normal sparkle. "I remember." She said softly.

"Well, there wasn't one." Holly jumped out to grab her gun but someone charged her.

Another picture held the bubble now, Holly had her head in her hands and tears were leaking out of her eyes. Artemis placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Julius would have been proud of you. Haven is here today because of what you did."

The bubble then disappeared. The man turned to him. Root was distraught. The picture of Holly crying was fresh in his mind. He hated to see her is such a state. She was like a daughter to him. She meant so much to him, and it occurred to him that maybe he should have said that.

"They wouldn't let her go to your commitment ceremony. She watched you on a screen while everyone mourned, after everything she did for them."

A solemn tear rolled down the commander's cheek. He had never displayed such an emotion since he was a baby. No matter what Holly did, she would always be given the third degree. For once, Root didn't know why. The man put a finger under Julius' chin to raise his head up.

"It's not time for you Julius."

"What do you mean?"

Suddenly, Commander Root was sucked backwards from the man who was waving. Into the darkness. He smiled. "I will see you soon enough."

Then everything went black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oooooh, how exciting! Commander Root was dead and now he's back? How? Who did this I wonder… Until next time!

Your Evil Authoress,

Shannon


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **_Some people got confused about a part of the second chapter. Minerva did break up with Artemis, but technically, Artemis had cheated on her by kissing Holly. So now that everything is cleared up, let's get on with the show!_

Nevermore

Chapter 4:

_**Strange World**_

Commander Root opened his eyes. He wasn't at ease anymore. He was in pain. The commander heard a familiar voice talking. Nothing made any sense. He remembered the man and then he didn't. What was happening? He didn't remember anything anymore. Something about Holly. The only thing he could remember was Holly's teary and sorrowful eyes. His vision was blurry; his head was spinning- he could finally make out some words.

"I know you're busy, but you need to run by the lab nextnight. The project- he's awake." Was he some project for an insane freak? His vision cleared. He was staring in the face of a tiny centaur. He had never seen the little guy before. He looked like just a child, so he wasn't about to get upset now. Plus, he had no reason to be upset. He was just an innocent infant.

"Hi." The little boy peeped.

Root wasn't quite sure what to say. He was about to ask him who he was, but then he saw the tin foil hat on his head. "Foaly…" he whispered.

They boy smiled brightly and giggled. "I'll go get him." Said little Joel. Julius tried to sit up, he groaned as he did so. The pain in his back was unexplainable. A woman entered the room and made him lay back down. She was gorgeous.

"My my, the amazing Commander Root. You're not a Commander anymore. I mean- someone took your place. You have been dead after all." She put a cool wet table cloth on his head. She was more than gorgeous… beautiful.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why am I not still dead?" he asked. The woman just shook her head and sighed.

"Relax young Commander. I am Andrea. I'm going to help you." She smiled down at him kindly. The commander couldn't hide a smirk.

"I'm not that young."

Andrea laughed, her long brunette locks dancing against her back. Pure magic… "You are young to a woman who is more than ten thousand years old!" she exclaimed. She continued to laugh and then tried to put a cold and damp cloth on his forehead without chuckling.

Julius couldn't help his mouth dropping open. She looked so young and pretty for someone who was more than ten thousand years old. Root could only think of one explanation. Either she was lying, or she was a Nox. Highly impossible. A gasp was heard.

"Julius!" the happy centaur was enough to bring a tiny smile onto his face. It looked as if he hadn't seen him in years, and for all the commander knew, it was years in the future. Foaly practically galloped to his side. "I can't believe it! I thought Artemis was insane but, wow, it worked."

The commander was confused. "It seems I've been gone for awhile, and yet you still call me Julius. Now, I'm not going to get angry this time, because I'm assuming, you brought me back."

Foaly scratched his head. "Well, actually commander, this was Artemis's plan. He thought of it all. I just gave him the money, time and supplies." The mud boy had come in use for something in his life. _The mud boy must not be a mud boy anymore._ The thought of Artemis actually growing up scared the commander. Even if he was a mud man, he would always be a mud boy to him.

"Well, I'm going to have to thank him. I guess I owe him my life now, don't I?"

Foaly nodded. "Pretty much, but hey, we all do in a way." Andrea nodded in agreement.

Commander Root looked at him, "You should probably fill me in." Foaly nodded and told him about everything. Have you ever told a story so many times, it's permanently imprinted in your brain? That's what Foaly felt like. Though, if this ever happened to you, I don't think you would forget.

So Foaly talked and talked without interruption, and stopped when he was about to tell the commander about Artemis and Holly. So he told him about the adventure they had (no spoilers! You're going to have to wait for an upcoming prequel).

"Well, you see commander," Foaly started. Root had noticed he had begun to sweat. "If there are any gods up there, you will not have a heart attack." Foaly muttered. He took a few big breathes. Root wasn't amused.

"Spit it out-"

"Artemis and Holly are married and Holly's pregnant." Foaly said hurriedly. Commander Root didn't understand. Foaly sighed, "I'll put it in simplified words-"

"Artemis and Holly dated for about a year till he proposed, his mother objected, didn't see each other for awhile and Holly got pregnant." Andrea interrupted.

Foaly was in the process of beginning to speak. His mouth was open and his finger was in the air, ready to object, but nothing was coming. "That's what I was going to say." He said, smiling sheepishly and scratching his head.

It was too much for Root to bear at the moment. He fainted.

x------------------------x

Isis backed away for the door. So Artemis brought the old Commander Root back from the dead. _But that's not the big project, is it?_ She asked herself. It all made sense now. Isis knew how to get inside. It involved one whopping lie, but if that is what it took, then that is what it took. She was going to help Artemis with the project and run Jacob into the ground.

Isis made her way to Artemis's house. When his face appeared in the door way the next evening, she had a smirk on her face. "I know about your project, and I think I can help."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Three reviews please! Is it so much to ask in return?**_

Okay blah blah blah, Oooooh, Isis was eavesdropping. Bah. Review please! There is nothing much to say here… Until next time!

Your Evil Authoress,

Shannon


	6. Chapter 5

Nevermore

Chapter 5:

_**Plan in Action**_

Artemis raised his eyebrow. "Fine then. You know about Commander Root? Some people do." Artemis was about the shut the door, but Isis stopped him with her hand. She felt like slapping him. Commander Root wasn't the point. It was the real project. Commander Root was just a test dummy.

"No, I know what you really want. And I think I know how to get it." Artemis peeked his head outside. He looked from side to side, and then opened the door wide. He beckoned her inside.

Isis walked in with shocking grace and followed Artemis into a dinning room of some sort. He pulled out a chair for her to sit on and sat beside her.

"So what do you know?" he asked pryingly. Isis smirked with a sense of knowledge.

"Aren't you supposed to ask me who I am first?" she inquired rudely. "I'm Isis and I'm a vampire."

It was Artemis's turn to smirk. "I think I figured that out. Now what do you know, Isis?"

Isis glowered. She hoped her hunch was right, or she would be a dead vampire. Oh wait, if her hunch _was _right, she would also be a dead vampire. It was a lose lose situation.

x-----------------------------x

"What do we do while Isis is gone?" Jessie asked. Jacob sighed regrettingly. He would have soon killed them all, but for the time being, he needed them.

"As some of you know, Artemis works for Section 8 as their head scientist. Same rank as his friend and head tech, Foaly, right under Commander Vinyaya. This project, from some information I've gathered, has something to do with life. Artemis is practically playing God, here." Jacob turned back to them.

They all seemed to look at him as if he were their leader. Oh right, he was. He chuckled to himself. Right in the palm of his hand. "We don't know yet what exactly he's trying to accomplish, but we know it's big."

Jacob brought up a picture of Artemis, Holly, Opal, Joel, Trouble and Chix. "Assuming we bring down the project- they all fall down." Jacob sat at a desk and jotted notes on paper. Jessie walked up behind Minerva.

"Did you hear?" he muttered. Minerva turned to him in confusion.

"No, what's the latest?" she whispered back. Jessie brought her over to a corner of the room.

"I was talking to Kong. Apparently, Jacob is planning to kill them all. Artemis, Holly and their friends."

Minerva was shocked. "Jacob told me we were just going to hurt them."

Jessie nodded. "Me too. Now, I'm not sure whether I want to do that even. What me and Holly have in the past, is in the past. I was a reckless teenager; I deserved to go to jail."

Minerva looked up at him. Her eyes searching for truth in his own. Truth is what she found. "What happened, Jess? You can tell me."

Jessie bit his lip. "I don't want to talk about it. It's over and I'm glad. What we need to do is make sure Isis doesn't tell him anything about the project. We don't have to hurt him, but we can crush his dreams a little."

Minerva nodded as Jessie continued. "I'll talk to Shawn and you get Isis when she's back. Shawn seems okay, but we don't know for sure. And Billy-" they both took a glance at Billy Kong in question. He was still tied to the chair, foaming at the mouth.

"He's a lost cause." Minerva said. Jessie nodded and she sighed. "I feel like a contestant on one of those stupid American reality shows. It's all about gaining peoples trust and making alliances."

The door down the hall opening furiously snapped them out of their conversation and back to reality. Isis appeared in the entrance to the room with a horror stricken look plastered on her face. "You monster!" she yelled at Jacob. Jacob stood at his desk. A tiny drop of sweat rolled down his face, but he looked calm.

"Back so soon Isis?" he asked.

Isis turned to the others. "Are you all morons? This man- your _fearless_ leader, is a murderer!"

Jessie looked concerned. "What do you mean Isis?"

Isis scowled. "I mean that he wants to kill and hurt an unborn child! Holly's pregnant." Jacob himself hadn't known this, so he was shocked.

Jessie and Minerva exchanged glances. "I didn't know," he said truthfully, "no harm will come to the child." He took a long hard look at Billy Kong.

x-----------------------------x

Holly sighed as she walked slowly with Artemis's hands over her eyes. "All I see is darkness Artemis. What's the big surprise?" Artemis removed his hands from Holly's eyes and they widened. Her hands were lifted to her mouth in a state of shock.

"J-Julius?" she stuttered. A tiny smile touched the commander's lips. Holly soon walked quickly to him and hugged him. Commander Root was shocked by the interaction, but he put his arms around her comfortingly.

"Hello Holly." Holly backed away quickly.

"I'm sorry. I'm usually not like that." Root's eyes landed on her pregnant belly.

"Some things have changed, I see." Holly looked at Foaly.

"How much does he know?" she asked questioningly.

Foaly nodded. "Pretty much everything."

Root grumbled, a familiar shade of red returning to his cheeks for the first time. "What do you mean, _pretty_ much everything, donkey?"

This sent a wave of laughter through the group. The commander didn't know what he had said, but really, the others were just glad to have him back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Three reviews please! I love how you've all been reviewing! Please keep it up, 90 is my goal, but the sky is the limit! **_

The commander is back and is a big part of this project. What's the real project and why is it being kept a big secret? That for you to find out… IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Dun dun DUNNNNNNNNNN!

Your Evil Authoress,  
Shannon


	7. Chapter 6

Nevermore

Chapter 6:

_**Spellbound**_

Isis quietly tiptoed though the narrow opening to her home. The room was divided by a thin indigo drape. Isis peaked out from behind it. Candles were lit, books scattered, and a table and two chairs lay in the center of the room. Andrea stood over a medium-sized caldron, over looking a tiny fire. The thick glowing violet liquid moving around the spoon she was turning.

Isis searched with her eyes for something. Something she needed. Books, papers, candles, a cup of coffee… there it was. In the midst of papers beside a cup of coffee was The Book of Nox. Just what she needed. The last thing Andrea needed was her roommate stealing her stuff, but would she notice?

Isis tiptoed further hoping not to make a sound. Her fingers curled around the ancient book and she began to make her way back to the door.

"What are you taking Isis?" Andrea sighed, never looking up from her caldron once.

Isis frowned. "Taking?" she asked innocently, slowly hiding the book behind her back. "I'm not taking anything."

Andrea turned around with her hands on her hips. Annoyance flashed across her brow. Andrea held her hand out. Before Isis' very eyes, the book appeared. Andrea smiled and placed it beside her caldron.

"That's not very fair." Isis scorned at her friend.

Andrea flipped through the book in question. "Life isn't fair." She mumbled, looking up from the book. "Why do you want it anyways?"

Isis smirked. "Why don't you read my mind and find out, if you're your so powerful?" she challenged.

Andrea shrugged, and with one hand massaged her temples. "You asked for it-"

"Fine! I'll tell you later, but right now I just need the book for a little bit."

Andrea took the book in both hands once more. "Where the book goes, I go."

Isis knew it was a risk taking her, but she needed too.

_Section 8 HQ_

Artemis waited for Isis at the lab. She said she had a book that could give him all the answers to his questions. He didn't trust Isis, but for the sake of the project, he needed her. For the sake of his new family's happiness, he needed her.

"Andrea?" he asked as the odd pair entered his lab. Isis looked from Artemis to Andrea.

"How do you two know each other?" she asked Andrea agitatedly.

"Artemis needed my assistance with one of his projects. We've seem to become good friends over the time we've spent on it." Isis should have realized. Andrea was probably the most powerful person on the planet. I know that seems a little bit extreme, but who do you know that's related to a Nox?

"Do you have this book?" Artemis asked. Andrea glared daggers at Isis.

"What book?" Andrea asked Artemis furiously. Artemis was getting pretty confused. Something was happening. Something that he didn't know about.

"From what Isis told me, a book that can answer all my questions." Andrea slowly turned back to Isis with 'that look.' One of those 'I'm going to kill you' looks. Andrea was one of the few things on that earth that could scare Isis. At one moment they were best friends, like sisters, and the next, they had their hands around each others throats.

"Really?" Andrea said through barred teeth. She took Isis by the wrist and led her off into another part of the room. Andrea took a deep breath. When she was finished, she looked at Isis with steady eyes.

"Do you know where this book is from?" Andrea asked smoothly.

Isis eyed her suspiciously. "The Kingdom of Nox."

"And how did I get this book?"

"You inherited it from your father."

"How did my father get this book?"

"He stole it."

"What happened to him after that?"

Isis gulped. "They killed him for stealing the book."

Andrea went face to face with her. "You can't say you don't know why I'm upset. They will kill me on sight with this book. There is only one copy in the universe of this book. I told you to keep it a secret and you told a _human _of all creatures!"

Isis looked at Artemis who was writing on a notepad across the room. "I want to help him. For real."

Andrea stared at her. "Since when do you want to help someone?"

Isis' eyes softened. "I mean, look. He's a human with an elf. She'll live for another seven-hundred years and he'll live for five or six decades. It's not that hard to see what the real project is."

Andrea looked at Isis. She was right. "Commander Root wasn't the project. Artemis is experimenting with life." It just made too much sense. Holly and Artemis found out that the baby would have a fairy lifetime, so he wanted to be with Holly and the baby- to raise him. He was trying to find a way to make his life longer. It's what any good husband would do… or a smart one anyways.

They both looked at Artemis with pity, then at each other. Andrea sighed. "Alright. We'll help him. But he knows nothing about the book."

Isis nodded as Andrea flipped through the dusty pages of her father's book.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I am sad with the small amount of reviews. I wish you could review every time. Don't you have anything to say at all? No body's perfect… Or maybe I am (wink wink).**_

Okay, we got a bit of Andrea's past down…. Nothing much to say here. Until next time!

Your Evil Authoress,

Shannon


	8. Chapter 7

Hey kiddies! Every chapter, I'm going to ask you a question. If you're the first one to get it right, you get a prize!

**Question of the Chapter: **What is the key part of this chapter- the most important part or detail?

**Hint:** It's something you might not ever think about!

**Prize:**NevermoreYou think I'm going to tell you? You have to win, to find out!

Chapter 7:

_**Jacob's Deception**_

Shawn sat in front of one of the tiny screens. A news reporter was rambling on about this new discovery by the Americans. Jessie came to join him. "Figures the Americans would make such a _great _discovery. They were ones who almost found us twice when our head was turned. Nosey Americans."

Shawn glared at him. "I'm American." Jessie through his arms up in a sign of defeat.

"No offence. They've just been getting into our business a lot lately." Shawn continued to watch the news. Jessie looked at him. "So what's the big deal?"

Shawn sighed. "I have no idea. Something about DNA." Jessie shook his head in disappointment.

"So," he started, "what did Jacob say before you came here?" Shawn turned the T.V off, and turned around to face Jessie.

"What do you mean?" he asked, trying to play dumb.

"Well, he's said a lot of different things to me, Minerva, Isis and Kong." Shawn didn't think about that. He never said anything about the girl, just Artemis. They were supposed to attack his heart, hurt him- then kill him. Shawn didn't care whether he lived or died. Any of them.

"Well, he said attack Artemis's heart, hurt him and then kill him for real. To be honest, I don't care if he does live or die." Shawn spat, speaking the words that played in his head.

Jessie nodded and retreated to Minerva. Shawn could hear some of his words.

"-can't be trusted-" Shawn glanced at Jacob working at his front desk. He walked up to his desk, quietly not to be heard or seen.

Jacob looked angry. "What?" he growled. He had just enough of all these interruptions.

Shawn whispered to him, "They don't trust you." Jacob looked up. Jessie and Minerva were in the corner talking in secret- in shadows. He looked at Shawn. Shawn was one who knew what he was doing.

"Shawn, I think it's about time you knew what's going on."

x------------------------------------x

"A-ha!" Andrea yelled. Isis hurriedly walked over to her.

"What? Did you find it?" Isis asked happily. The sooner Andrea found the right page in the thick book, the sooner she wouldn't have to work for Jacob.

With the wave of her hand, Andrea gestured Artemis to come over. "I think I have."

Andrea snatched a writing pad from Artemis, startling him, and started to write the translation of the message to Gnommish.

_Please take a rose of life  
__From thy sacred vine.  
T__o shed thy own blood with Ruckus' knife,  
__And the magic of the species divine. _

"There." She said, proud of herself as always.

Artemis took the time to read it carefully. "Where does it say anything about me gaining longer life?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry," Andrea said rolling her eyes, "that's the part above it." Artemis kept quiet. He knew what the book wanted him to get, but he didn't know what they were.

Isis and Andrea paced back and forth. Isis went one way and Andrea in the opposite direction. Andrea was beginning to get very annoyed. She was thinking deeply at the same time. _How am I going to find these? A rose from the sacred of life, a drop Artemis's blood cut by Ruckus' knife and fairy magic. They sure made this simple. Ruckus, Ruckus… where have I heard that name before?_

Andrea waited until she and Isis met in the middle, then she whispered, "Why are we doing this again? We're going to be killed!" Isis shook her head without a word. A familiar elf entered the room looking non too happy.

"What's going on in here?" Commander Root asked. He looked grumpy, and everyone in the room really wasn't in a good mood. Artemis stood up and grabbed his jacket, heading for the door.

"Wait!" Andrea and Isis yelled in harmony.

Artemis turned to face them. He looked angry and they could see the fatigue in his eyes. "I'll think better at home." He said, "For now, I just want to be with Holly."

Artemis left them, and they knew that they had to do something.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Interesting, isn't it? I'd love it if you would review. So would Isis, or you'll make her angry. You won't like her when she's angry.**_

Ughhh, I wish I could have made I longer! Blah blah blah blah, yadda yadda yadda- keep reading- yadda blah yakky yak yak- Until next time! Blah blah. Insert authoress babbling here.

Your Evil Authoress,

Shannon


	9. Chapter 8

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I've rewritten some things about Andrea. She has grey eyes, wears black dresses and she was NEVER with Qweffor. Instead they were just friends and loved each other like brother and sister. Thank you.

**The Winner of Last Chapter's Question: **Nobody! That was a little hard… I'll make it a bit easier.

**Question of the Chapter: **What detail of this fiction did I base from Stargate? Alastor506 CAN'T answer this question, since he is a fan of Stargate and I already told him!

**Hint:** Stargate is about space.

Nevermore

Chapter 8:

_**Roses of Life Part I**_

Artemis went home to his wife, but not for long because Andrea already knew what they had to do. He was in a very sticky situation, Holly being his wife and all…

"Where are you going? Why do you have too?" Holly asked as Artemis braced himself for the worst. Artemis smiled fondly at his wife. Sure she was overprotective, but she was like that to everyone. And that meant that she cared about Artemis.

"I need to do this for the project. Isis and Andrea will be with me." Holly frowned. She looked upset. "What's wrong Holly?" asked Artemis concerned.

"It's okay Artemis," Holly said sadly, "I just… I just wish I could go with you…" After a few moments of sulking, she stuck her tongue out and stated sarcastically, "It's too dangerous for me because you had to get me pregnant!"

Artemis just chuckled and gave her a kiss… then another… and another. Andrea and Isis who were watching though to window snickered. Isis sighed.

"Oh, com'on! We don't have all night!" Isis yelled. Andrea put a hand over her mouth and they ducked, falling into some thorn bushes.

"Are you a complete imbecile?!" Andrea bellowed. Artemis and Holly were laughing inside. Artemis looked at Holly tenderly.

"I'd better go." Artemis said. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

They were going to Andrea and Isis' house. More like hut, but it was their home. As they started walking, Artemis could swear Andrea muttered, "It's not like we're leaving for a year. What's the big deal?" No one talked badly about Artemis and got away with it.

Artemis smirked. "I bet you were upset when Qwan and Qweffor left for the time tunnel…" he sneered. Andrea turned around swiftly.

"Excuse me?" she demanded. Isis stepped between them.

"Yes," Artemis continued, "I don't even think they said goodbye." Andrea's face turned a deep shade of crimson, reflecting in her grey eyes. She was about to speak when Isis interrupted.

"Now, now children. No need to fight." She added smugly.

They reached Andrea's magical alchemy quarters in time, and things were back to business.

"Okay, me and Andrea have decided to find the roses first. Of course, to pick the roses you need to be a mind of great peace." They looked at Artemis. They both knew they had no mind of peace, and they weren't smug enough to object. Andrea was on the border line, but this was important. No time to be smug.

Artemis waved away Isis' bad grammar. Vampires. He raised one eyebrow. "You think I'm at peace? Sorry, at the moment, no."

Isis looked at her friend, slightly annoyed. "Well? Do you know a Buddhist, or something?"

"No, but I think I know someone who can help."

x--------------------x

Qwan was an illusionist, who Andrea thought was the closest thing to peace. Andrea probably knew Qwan better that his mother ever did. They were close, but every since the Hybras, things had been very strange between them.

"Okay," said Isis, "Artemis and I will go find Qwan and you stay here and try to figure out the next stuff. We'll be back soon." Isis dragged Artemis off, leaving Andrea to flip through her book. Artemis was slightly surprised that she had said, 'Artemis and I.' Isis was very confusing, as he had summed.

"Andrea?" a voice asked from behind her. Isis and Artemis were gone. She looked into the eyes of an old friend- Qweffor. Andrea went stiff. For the first time in her life she didn't have anything to say. So they stood there in the awkward silence until she couldn't anymore.

"Hello Qweffor." She said tautly. Qweffor didn't seem to understand why she was acting that way, so he pretended not to notice.

"It's been a long time. We should see each other more often. The spell duels. Remember?" Andrea knew what he was talking about. When they were little, her powers were very poor. He always used to try and teach her- then they would fight. But once you had crossed her, there was no going back.

"It has been a long time, hasn't it?" she asked, her eyes boring into him with such fire.

Qweffor frowned. "I didn't know that I would be in the time tunnel for so long. A demon was possessing my body. I would have said goodbye if I knew it would be that bad."

Andrea's eyes turned to the side. She couldn't bear to look at him one more moment. "You should have said goodbye anyways."

Andrea walked away, and tried to leave the warlocks' home. She passed Artemis, Isis and Qwan as she left.

x----------------------x

"So what do we have to do to get to this, er, planet?" Isis asked.

"Well, according to Andrea," Artemis said, "we have to say some magic words together with the name of the planet in the midst of the spell."

Andrea nodded. She had thought hard about where they had to go. This wasn't like Stargate, where they could type some symbols and enter a portal. "I just have to utter some magic who-ha and the planet's _ancient_ name. In the Nox language. The place we have to go to is Tortactean Plate, or otherwise known as _lukica portella-casta_, meaning 'land of beauty.' "

This was something Qwan didn't know. Qwan and Artemis alike thought about their own planet. Artemis was the first to ask, of course.

"What is Earth's ancient name?"

"_Unimalla ush forfillian_." They all looked at her, waiting to hear the translation.

Andrea sighed. "Mystic blue marble."

The magic who-ha wasn't that hard to say. They all followed her. You relaxed and let the magic flow through you- then said the magic words. It wasn't like a magicians magic trick, though. You didn't feel the greatest during the process. It felt like someone was ripping you apart. If you opened your eyes, you saw stars and planets just passing you by. The reality was, you were passing _them_ by.

Everyone had a magic of some kind-except for Isis, who had to hold hands with Andrea. The world they found was very different from their own…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Oooooh, what will happen next? Submit a review- do your share- and you might read it sooner than you think!**_

Find out what happens next innnnn….**Roses of Life Part II**!!!!

Your Evil Authoress,  
Shannon


	10. Chapter 9

**I Made a Mistake- the Winner of Chapter 7's Question: **paradisegurl101

**Last Chapter's Question Winner: **NO ONE! Oh jeez. Com'on peoples!

**Question of the Chapter: **What famous actor starred in the movie Troy as Achilles?

**Hint: **He is mentioned in Part IV of my fiction 'The Drabbles of Random Deaths.'

Nevermore

Chapter 9:

_**Finding Roses of Life Part II**_

Artemis opened his eyes. He was a bit queasy. He waited patiently for his vision to clear. The first thing to come to him was a blurry image of Isis puking her little vampire head off. Her long braids were tangled in a frenzy. Andrea was sitting cross-legged on a stone with her eyes closed. She seemed to be thinking. Qwan was just waking up as Artemis did a few seconds earlier.

He stumbled over to Andrea looking around at the setting. He could breath- it supported a good atmosphere for him to live. Therefore, sustained life or was able to sustain life. The ground did have grass, but a strange fuzzy moss type plant. It wasn't green either. It happened to be blue. A wonderful shade of blue. I was very calming.

A few strange plants were here and there. One was bright yellow and quite pretty. Artemis thought it looked like a mix between tulips and daisies. Todaisies or dulips, as he called them.

The sky was a light purple, and the clouds were just a little white haze. It looked as though a sun was out, but seemed very far away although it was warm. Stars danced across the sky, and a planet very close to this one was visible. _It must be dangerous to have a planet that close._ Artemis thought. It was too big to be a moon or some sort of satellite.

_Your mind is always wondering, child. _A voice said to him.It wasn't very hard to guess who it was. Everyone seemed to be crawling over to Andrea now. She opened her eyes. It really was a land of beauty.

Without words, she pointed to something in the distance. They all turned to see what she had pointed at. High walls build with care- carvings all over it- pictures of beings and animals. Plants even. At the top of the walls, there were vines and tall green trees peaking out. Once Artemis and the rest got closer, they realized that there were trees of all colours.

A garden with every colour imaginable. There was an old gate- it seemed to be made of gold. The group got closer until they faced the gate. Isis pushed open the huge gate with ease. Artemis took one step inside. Nothing happened. There was a path at their feet. It was made of a very rare-looking stone and marble.

They walked on the ancient path stunned to silence. The sights of all the alien plants, cravings and huge walls were enough to make anyone speechless.

"The Trojans…" Artemis muttered to himself, his mind never leaving out a detail. These walls reminded him of the walls of Troy, which everyone thought could not be breached. The Greeks made a wooden horse and the Trojans took it inside their walls thinking it was an offering to the gods. At night, while the people of Troy were sleeping, a battalion of Greeks came out of the horse and burned the city down.

Of course it was just a myth, but many people believe that Ilium, an ancient city in Turkey was in fact the legendary city of Troy.

"That's right mud boy," Andrea said, her gaze held steady, "the people who used to live in this planet were very fond of Earth. There are still some people on this planet, but not many. They had visited Earth many times before they went to war with that planet there." Andrea pointed to the planet that was deathly close to this one.

"They liked Turkey most of all and yes, they helped the Trojans build their walls. They build this garden in their honour, with the walls to protect them and a golden gate to be a symbol that this garden was sacred."

"But where is this sacred vine? There are vines all over the walls that have roses on them!" Isis asked stiffly.

Artemis took the floor for this question. "Since this is a sacred garden, all the vines must be sacred. All we're looking for is the particular rose."

"Exactly!" Andrea said excitedly. Andrea was always passionate about what she did. Everything about magic and the universe compelled her to learn more. She was good at what she did.

As if on cue, a vine stood before them. A vine with golden roses. The three looked at Qwan and he went up to the vine, reaching his hand out. He touched the rose. Nothing happened. He plucked one gingerly from its home. He was about to retreat back to the group when Artemis spoke.

"Qwan, could you take a few more?" he asked. They just looked at him.

"Why?" Isis asked.

Artemis looked concerned. "For later." Artemis's children might not always have fairy life times and he needed them, just in case. Qwan took five more. Artemis wasn't sure if he and Holly would have five or more children, but for sake of his future children it was necessary.

As they exited the Trojan memorial, they took their time to look at the wonders of the garden. While the others weren't looking, Artemis picked a flower. It was out of this world. Out of our world, that is. _Just like she is_.

It was a rose, but wasn't an ordinary rose. The stem held no thorns and it was black, with a dark purple at the tips of the petals. _A perfect rose_.

As Artemis thought tenderly of home, Isis was eager to get to their next destination.

"So where is this 'Ruckus?' " she asked.

Andrea looked at her confusedly, "Ruckus?"

Isis sighed and quoted the riddle from spell, "_To shed thy own blood with Ruckus' knife_. Ringing any bells?"

Qwan was listening intently, Artemis was half-listening and Isis was getting angry. Andrea ignored all of them. She seemed to be thinking hard until she remembered. Andrea hurriedly took out the book and began to flip through the pages. She had read the book front to cover. Her father wrote the book while he was working as a servant for the king. She remembered a journal entry that said something about Ruckus. Here! Yes, she found it. Andrea began to read with her eyes moving like lightning.

_I have had the most horrible day. The king had a feast set up for a guest- the Ambassador of the planet of Werantan 27. He is a very nice fellow. One of the chiefs had made a mistake on the dishes. The King was more furious then I had ever seen him. He was shouting orders and the Ambassador looked quite displeased was the actions of our 'great King.' He began to throw the dishes at the wall and ordered for someone to clean them up._

_Guess who was the only maid that hadn't something to do? Me, of course. I spent all night cleaning the walls, and only two hours later did another maid come to help me. As for the poor chief, the King's head guard ordered him to death. In two seconds, his neck was snapped. Quick, painless and clean. Oh, thank God it was clean! I could not even imagine cleaning up the blood. _

_The Ambassador was trying to make him stop. They are good friends._

"_Ruckus," he scolded, "you're being ridiculous!" I'm just glad it's over. All that scrubbing was tiring. I will go and rest. Only God knows I bloody well deserve it!_

_-Texon Xandimontte_

Andrea knew who Ruckus was. Andrea knew what to do. She was going home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Shannon arrived as if on cue) I would like it if you'd review! Three please!**_

LE GASP! Who is this Ruckus? All for you to find out… in the next chapter! Until next time…

Your Evil Authoress,  
Shannon


	11. Chapter 10

**Last Chapter's Question Winner: **Alastor506, congrads! The answer was Brad Pitt. You get to see his butt in the movie, hehe.

**Question of the Chapter: **Does anybody know who Shawn is yet?

**Hint: **I didn't make this character- he's from one of the books.

Nevermore

Chapter 10:

_**All the Wrong Reasons**_

Holly sat in front of the television. It was a nice one. The plasma screen with downstairs, but it was very cold down there and this room was cozy. There was a little fountain outside the widow with a few big goldfish swimming about. The water stirring and splashing was calming. The weather guys decided to make it cloudy this particular day. Can you imagine if your job was to _make _the weather?

Artemis and Foaly not only gave the People a little bit of the surface, but produced more jobs and less poverty, when there was poverty. It wasn't very often you saw a homeless person, since they were kept in shelters. Fairies always helped other fairies- it was their nature. That's what our friend and villain Jacob did, but for all the wrong reasons.

x------------------------x

Shawn liked the plan. Oh, he liked it very much. He smiled. It was discrete to what the others thought- very evil. Billy was untied and the two traitors were out doing an errand. Though it was only and mere distraction. Billy's eyes looked mad and desperate. Jacob was right. He was the perfect man to do a little scare.

Little Mrs. Fowl was at home watching the telly. But not for long. Billy was on his way, and he was going to do a lot more than just scare her. Artemis had gone on some trip for the project and Holly was home alone. "Idiots…" Jacob had muttered.

The project was just a distraction for Minerva and Jessie. Jacob knew that Isis would do everything in her power to help Artemis. So, she did the work for him- giving him somewhere to go when they played with his little wife.

The plan was all set, things were in motion and the 'gang' was in for a surprise.

x------------------------x

Mulch was having a good day. Section 8 was free of crime and he had a date tonight with a very special lady. Her name was Rhonda, and she was quite the gal. He met her at a bar the previous morning. He didn't know why he had stayed there so late, but then he saw her over by the pool table.

Doodah was there and daring him to go over and talk to her. Of course when Doodah called him chicken, he went over there. Nobody called Mulch Diggums a chicken. So he had a date.

"Who's the chicken now, Day?" Mulch chuckled, throwing a meaty sandwich down his gullet. There was a red light flashing by Foaly's desk. A transmission. So after Mulch licked his fingers, he walked over to the desk and pressed the button. Of course Foaly would check for viruses and cookies on the transmission before opening it, but this wasn't Foaly.

It was a news guy from a human news station in Washington D.C. Mulch pulled up a chair a listened. This could be another signal to the Americans almost finding them. Again. Why the kept insisting to delve deep into their business, Mulch had no idea.

"Earlier this week, a man who had broken his leg was found to have a special kind of DNA. The doctors did many tests, but found that the man was not like other people. He had no pictures of himself, and was quite short. He claims to not know what's going on, but seems nervous."

Mulch gulped. He must be a fairy in the FUC. The FUC was an organization for fairies who wanted to live on the surface. It needed a lot of surgery and identity work to get in, but some people were that desperate. The FUC stood for Fairies Under Cover. He was about to go run and tell Foaly when he heard word come out of the news reporters mouth.

"Artemis Fowl." Mulch turned around. There was more. "This just in. A scientist looked to Artemis Fowl for help, since he has been disappearing frequently. The scientist believes that Mister Fowl is dealing with other beings."

A man appeared on the screen. "I went to go see him, yes. I thought it was strange that he was always disappearing. Like there was another place he was going too. I went to his mother's house and she looked quite upset at the mention of his name. Once I asked about other beings, she ordered a servant to take me away."

The reporter was back. "The scientist did speak with Artemis Fowl and he seemed like normal. He also talked of other things, below. What these words mean, we don't know. The president has reason to believe that there are another species among us, and we should all be careful. Barbra?"

"That is very interesting Tom. Scientists and leaders all over the world are become the aware of this phenomenon and are checking to see if this DNA is also in their country. They are testing the DNA and with the use of computers, are able to see an image of with the creature or creatures look like."

A grey image of a pixie came out on screen. Under it was the caption, Washington D.C, USA. Then a grey elf. This DNA was from Norway. Then a grey sprite from Ireland.

"Wow, Tom. Whatever these creatures are, they look somewhat like us. And look at that one from Ireland. It had wings."

"It is very exciting, Barbra. Ireland is teaming with DNA. We'll be back with more development soon. Now here's Jerry with the weather. Jerry?"

Mulch was speechless. They knew. This was it. He ran. He had to find Foaly somewhere. He had to tell him. Artemis couldn't have done this… could he? No, he was on a trip somewhere. Something about a project. Mulch stopped. Artemis did.

x------------------------x

Holly sat on her couch and turned of the television. A nap was in order. It was nice being off work. _Artemis should get me pregnant more often._ She thought chuckling. She was already dozing off when she heard a creak in the floor boards. The floor was wood, and it creaked when it got cold outside. She tried to go to sleep again. There was another creak.

She sat up. "Artemis?" she asked. Could he have been home early? She walked out into the front hall area where she was grabbed. She struggled but slipped on the rug and fell right into the man's arms. A hand was put to her mouth.

"Don't worry," a familiar voice whispered, "this won't hurt… much." Holly tried to yell for help, but she soon fell into darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oooooh, what happened? Things are really getting started now. Until next time…? Remeber to review, my friends!

Your Evil Authoress,  
_Shannon_


	12. Chapter 11

**Last Chapter's Question Winner: **Nobody. Yet again. Better luck next time.

**Question of the Chapter: **What does the title of the chapter mean?

**Hint: **It's about sane and insane people, obviously. My mum couldn't get it.

Nevermore

Chapter 11:

_**Sane are Only Sane to the Sane**_

(How do I come up with this stuff?)

Holly's head spinned in circles that seemed to be endless. Circles, after all, had no beginning or end. A light kept flashing in her eyes. A malevolent chuckle was heard. Holly was truly scared. Not only for herself, but for her baby. This time Artemis wasn't here to save her.

Holly decided to open her eyes. She had to, before this man lost his patience and killed her right then and there. A dark, shadowy figure sat slumped in his chair. He was slowing twirling a knife in his hands. All she could see of his face was an evil grin. The walls looked slightly padded and were a scary green. The floors were chilling too, but a cold concrete grey. Like from a horror movie.

She gave him a confident look, which told him she wasn't scared. He just laughed. A laugh that echoed through the room. Holly was trembling slightly. She knew that he noticed. He walked up to her and she knew who he was. Billy Kong.

He put the knife to her throat, and a drop of blood rolled down her neck

"Let's play now, demon."

x-----------------------------------x

"Foaly!" Mulch yelled. The only time he needed that God forsaking donkey and he was nowhere to be found.

Foaly was preoccupied with his son. Joel was just a young boy, and learning different types of electronics. Only the simple ones, of course. Like human batteries and the old-fashioned incandescent light bulb. The old human light bulb was from what Foaly called, 'The Stone Age Collection.' Foaly chuckled at the light bulb, which consumed more energy than humans ever thought it did.

"The electrons flow through the electrical contact and up through the wires, with are separated with a spacer. The electricity heats up this filament, which over time burns out. It heats up to about 2500° C. This produces light." Joel wrote everything down as his father talked. "We must thank the gods we'll never have to use these."

Joel nodded and continued to write on his notepad. He found his father's work fascinating. He was, after all, Foaly's son. That was when things stared to go wrong. "Foaly you retarded horse!" Mulch shouted. "Where were you?"

Foaly slipped off his chair to face the dwarf. He stamped his back hoof on the ground. "I would appreciate a little more respect around here." He growled. Mulch waved his words away. Now was not the time. Mulch talked about everything he had seen. The fairies were about to be caught and Artemis had helped reveal them.

He shook his head. "No," Foaly said. "Artemis couldn't have done this." He looked at Mulch. Mulch had been through some wild things in his life, but this was probably the biggest. "You do know what this means." Foaly said. Mulch, completely oblivious to the words coming out of the centaur's mouth, shook his head. Foaly had passed his state of shock.

"Joel, go downstairs and stay with mommy there, okay?" The little boy nodded and left his father. Foaly watched him leave until he was out of sight.

"Okay," he yelled, "humans are on the brink of finding us. Everyone get to your stations. I want to see my tech teams." Everyone got to work immediately. A group of people formed in front of him. There were five tech teams and all of them were the best under the world. "Teams three to five, work together and assign everyone a country. You will then watch their news stations and write down everything important about the situation. If there is an emergency, then come to me. No two people will have the same country. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" they responded.

"Team two; each person will have a different news cast from Ireland. Again, write things down that are important. Team one, come with me. You too Mulch." The people at Section 8 were all hustle and bustle. Foaly pulled a sprite over. "Mikelle, get Commander Vinyaya on the phone and tell her to come down her as soon as possible." The sprite nodded. Foaly sighed. It was hard being in charge.

Commander Trouble Kelp knew exactly what he meant. He took Julius Root's place as the youngest commander is LEP history. Things had ran smoothly through the few years he had been in charge, but a crisis was bound to happen sometime. That sometime, happened to be now.

A secretary popped her head in. "Mister Foaly is on line four, sir." Trouble nodded and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" the Commander asked.

"Trouble, the humans are on the verge of finding us. I want you to check on Holly and see if she is okay. The news reporter said that Artemis helped them. I think he has been framed."

Trouble raised his eyebrow. "How did they find out? And why do you think Artemis was framed?"

Foaly sighed and explained. "A fairy from the FUC, presumably pixie, had a broken lag and went to get it checked out. They found his DNA was different from their own. Artemis has been framed because he wouldn't do this to us. I'm his best friend- I know. He has a wife and a job down here. He wouldn't do that."

Trouble thought for a moment. There was something about the situation that wasn't right. "How would they know to test his DNA?" he asked.

"What?"

"How would they know to check his DNA? All you need for a broken human bone is a cast."

Foaly hesitated. "Trouble- you are genius! Your right. Someone must have told them. Something's telling me someone is out to get us."

Trouble nodded. "Or Artemis, for that matter. He took a bad time to take a trip. Foaly, you keep watching the humans for recent developments. I'm going to find out who did this. Should I put The Siren on?"

"No. Not yet. Later, we might have to." Trouble hanged up and sighed. He was going to find out who was doing this. A very unlucky private was walking past Trouble's office.

"Verbil." Trouble asked. Chix entered the Commander's office. He looked calm, but inside, he was tingling with excitement. Could this be his big break?

"Yes sir?" he asked, trying to hide the anticipation within his voice.

"I'm going to need you do something for me, Private. You need to flyby Captain Fowl's house and make sure she's okay." Chix tried hard not to frown. At least he got to fly.

"Right away Commander." He said. Trouble stopped him.

"Also, if she's alright, asked her a few questions about where Artemis went and what he's doing there. Alright?"

Chix thought for a moment. If? Maybe something big was happening that he didn't know about. Little did he know, he was about to get tangled in a situation he shouldn't be in.

"Yes sir, right away sir."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Things are really getting started now. Please review to see was happens next!**_

Your Evil Authoress,

Shannon


	13. Chapter 12

Wow, I can't believe we're on chapter 12 already. Seems like yesterday I ended Monster InLaw on the 12th and yet, we're only half done. Please keep reading and reviewing. I love you all. No matter how many reviews I get, I will always treasure the one's I have gotten, and the kind people who helped me improve. Thank you all!

**Last Chapter's Question Winner:** YAY! My friend, HollyluvsArty! Congrads...

**This Chapter's Question: **I took the setting of the room Holly was stuck in from the first movie in a horror movie trio. What are the movies called (they all have the same name) ?

**Hint: **The movies are named after a tool used by lumberjacks. -Not mechanical-

Nevermore

Chapter 12:

_**Chixin' Up the Situation**_

Chix flew through the police plaza, avoiding the crowds of people. The Fowl's house wasn't very far away. It was a nice lot in itself, and quite big. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a nice deck in the back and a small pool built in the deck. They used the basement for a home entertainment room with a plasma screen and another little gym for Holly. Of course, being pregnant, she wasn't lifting any heavy duty weights.

There was a kitchen and the dining table was in the main hall. It was a one story, believe it or not. The house came with a few extras, like the flowers that grew around the house and a little pond, with a tiny waterfall outside the living room. The room Holly happened to be sitting in as Billy had taken her.

Chix landed lofty on the gravel driveway and made his way to the porch. Everything was so peaceful and quite at the simple abode, that it chilled Chix. He knocked on the door. The tiny push opened it slightly. The door had already been open. Chix found this to be strange, knowing Holly. She was a cop- she would forget little things like these.

"Holly?" he called, pushing the door open wider. Everything seemed normal. He took a step in and called again. "Holly, it's me, Chix." There was one thing he noticed that was out of the ordinary. The rug in the living room was flipped up. Like someone had ran on it or slipped. Holly was here all by herself, so why would she run? Unless there was danger. A struggle.

Chix put the radio to his mouth. "Sir, Holly's not-" Chix fell to the ground holding his head. He had a few seconds left, then- unconsciousness.

Shawn stood over the Private. The poor little sprite had no idea what was going on. He tied him up with rope and duck taped his mouth. That should hold him. He shoved him in a closet, with a chair under the knob to insure he couldn't get out. Shawn was done here, so he left, going back to the base leaving one thing behind. Chix's radio, which was laying on the floor.

"Chix? Chix, come in. Holly's not what?"

x---------------------------x

After some hostility and a thrust into the passenger seat, Jessie let Minerva drive. What was the woman's problem anyways? _Always so pushy… note to self, let women do what they want. _He thought. They had to go to the LEP and make sure that they didn't know what they were doing. Jacob practically threw them out the door. How were they supposed to do that? Minerva was obviously smarter then himself.

She told him that they wanted to get them out of the way. Isis wasn't there and both of them weren't there, which gave them no troubles. They could go on with their plan. So Minerva had made him get out of the car so she could drive. Whatever plan she had in mind was not a good one, he had guessed. She was driving like a maniac, dodging cars and trucks.

Jessie became very frightened when she stopped in front of an old metal hospital. "There," she breathed, "get out." Minerva shoved him back out of the car, almost slamming him into the door.

"What do I do?" he asked.

Minerva sighed. "That's where they're hiding Holly. I peeked at a sheet on Jacob's deck while he was talking to Kong. It was this address. I'm pretty sure they took Holly. They're trying to hurt Artemis, right? But I think I know who Jacob is. He just doesn't want Artemis- he wants both of them."

Jessie looked at the hospital and gulped. He wasn't scared of the hospital; he was scared on how Holly would react by seeing him. He hoped that they could get over what he had done. To be honest, he didn't know what he had done. It was all a big mistake.

"Jessie," Minerva said gently, "I read you're file. Don't worry. If you help her, I'm sure she'll forgive you. A dept no longer owed." She got out of the car and slipped something in is pocket. Jessie hoped it was something that could help him. She kissed him on the cheek and smiled. Something in her smile calmed him. Minerva got back in the car.

"I'm going to get Artemis. We both need to solve problems with people from our past." Minerva drove down the street and Jessie watched until she disappeared. His fingers delicately touched the spot where she had kissed him.

Jessie waited until his courage rose, and then he walked to the door. His fingers coiled around the door knob and he pushed it open. He could hear a slight sound echoing through the walls of the scary structure. It was high-pitched, like something scraping against something. A knife.

He followed the sound. It stopped when he got closer. Jessie started to sweat. "Jessie?" a gruff voice asked. Jess turned around. Billy stood with two knifes in hand. He needed a lie.

"Well, I'm from Holly's past. Jacob let Minerva do the sneaking by herself and sent me to help." Billy nodded and motioned to the door behind him. Kong passed him and sat in a chair, still grining very evilly.

"I'll give to guys some privacy." Jessie nodded and walked up, yet again, to another frightening door. He took out the little card that Minerva had slipped in his pocket. It read:_ Apologizing can't ease the pain I caused you. But I'm here to help. Stay quiet and play along._

Minerva; always knew what to do. He opened the door lightly. He could see Holly tied to a chair. She was fumbling with the robes around her wrists. He open the door quickly and shut it. He made sure not to let her see his face. From the corner of his eye, he could see she was frightened. He lifted his face up and held the card before her.

x---Few seconds earlier---x

Holly groped with her hands, trying weakly to undo the tight knots. She sighed, taking a momentary breath, then started again. A drop of sweat dropped off her forehead, not paying attention to how chilly the air was in the room. Something was up and she had to get to Artemis somehow, or at least Foaly.

The door opened swiftly and Holly looked up. She was scared. There was nothing she could do but hope. His face was covered by shadows as if he didn't want her to see. Holly's heart lurched. Maybe he was there to help. He walked over to her. Maybe, he was… tears spilled from Holly's eyes. Of course they had brought him here.

James held a card in front of her. She was too scared to look. She looked down trying to hide her sobs.

_Apologizing can't ease the pain I caused you. But I'm here to help. Stay quiet and play along._

She looked up in his eyes and saw sadness and regret.

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered quietly. James put the card back in his pocket and crouched down to her height.

"Because I want you to know what really happened."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Oooooh, things are really heating up. One of our mystery people has been revealed. Can you guess the other two? Put in your review for quicker posts.**_

Your Evil Authoress,  
Shannon


	14. Chapter 13

**Last Question's Winner: **HollyluvsArty, again!

**This Chapter's Question: **Silk and cashmere can come from this country… ?

**Hint: **They are quite popular for there silk.

Nevermore

Chapter 13:

_**All the King's Men**_

Orion; name of the hunter. Orion was a much respected name in Nox. The Nox, like other civilizations, had their own history on the stars and their religion. The Nox actually believed in a religion close to Christianity, with more stories about space in it. A God, yes, just one God, made planets one by one. With help from Saints and his only son. The first planet was Nox. In the center of the universe. Instead of the planet moving around a sun along with other planets and solar systems, their two suns moved around the planet. Their two moons always stood still. One was always a crescent and one was full most of the time.

So now, Orion, the guard watching over the main gate to the palace was grumbling. Once you worked for the king, there was no going back. He had a wife at home that he could happily go back too, but the Board had arranged him the night shift for the whole week. His wife being fourteen months pregnant was not happy about this.

The Board was like the fairy counsel, but they had a king, so no matter what the counsel says, the king's word would go first. But the king doesn't get into these matters. After all, these guards just had his life in their hands. Who needs that king? He would tell himself. The king wasn't even that good of a king either. Too many taxes, too little benefits.

"Benefits!" he would roar, "Why would you lazy morons like you need benefits?"–

"Pah! Why do we, need a king?" Orion mumbled. Before his eyes stood a woman. She smiled kindly and asked him to open the door politely. Palace guards always had lots of magic over them- or as you call it- spells. They are to protect them from certain magic techniques like _mesmer_. The woman was charming; sparkling grey eyes with a kind smile. Her simple curves were mesmerizing enough, even without a spell.

"I'm sorry miss. You need clearance to come through. Do you have papers?" She smiled brighter and pulled her papers out. They were authentic. A Miss. Andrea Xandimontte. He stepped aside and she walked through the doors. All the pretty women were maids. Everyone knew the king liked to sneak a peak up the woman's skirts while they did the housework.

Andrea walked through King Ruckus' walls. The place where her father had lived all his life. The home of the man that had killed her father. Personally. No servant would kill Texon; nobody would kill Texon except him. Every Nox household had a spell book. The Nox needed their books to complete spells, since the ones they remembered were mandatory and the defenses they remembered were from Nox schools. Her father had written her book by himself. Full of secrets and spells that not even the greatest Nox warlocks knew.

She felt it was like giving something of her father back to the place that kept him prison. She hated the feeling. It had been dangerous to take the book back, but she needed it as a map and as guidance. She never knew her mother, or who she was, but she left her on earth with Qwan and the fairies. It was so unexpected that no one would think to look there.

You see, before her father, there was his father and his father and his father until time around her great great great grandfather, who started to work in the palace. They were most likely still alive, but they probably wouldn't even remember that Texon had a daughter. Ever since then, the Xandimontte's had worked in the palace. Andrea's grand grandfather had been a stable boy, her grandfather had been a cook and her father was a maid. All the woman were either maids or chiefs.

Andrea's mother, on the other hand, was a silk weaver. Most of the people's clothes were made from silk or cashmere, so silk weavers and Cashmere goat farmers were greatly respected. Her mother and father met by chance- as two people just bumping into each other. They had a romance, and conceived Andrea. Not planned, of course. Andrea's mother was one of those classic 'get married and then have children' type of gal.

But after her father was killed, she was scared and hid her baby on Earth upon her birth. Andrea of course had visited Nox many times, often because Isis had left home to wonder Europe. "That girl can never stay in one place." Andrea snapped right after the first time Isis had left. Now she was back in the dwelling where everything started. Why her life was a living hell. Why she lived with the wrong species. But oh no; the right species. That was her home. Not that… place.

She wanted to go home desperately- but she couldn't. No, she must urge forth into the deep abyss of a mess she had gotten herself into. She had to face her fear. Andrea sighed. She could do all that _after_ she got to her dorm.

x------------------------x

Isis shoved over a pile of clothes off her bed and onto the floor. She felt horrible- and it wasn't just the fact she hadn't drank blood in a week. She looked in the refrigerator and stared at the mountain of blood packs. That was Andrea alright, always prepared. So she grabbed one and sat on the bed grumpily drinking her blood. Why had she done this to Andrea? Why had she done this to Artemis? Before she would not have cared, but some reason, she did.

The sooner Andrea got out, the sooner she would be safe… and the sooner she would bury Jacob in the ground. Little thought she, Jacob didn't care about the project. But Isis did do well. Artemis was going to home, and with all this commotion, something had to be going to on… but would Artemis get to Holly in time, or would Jessie find a way to get her out?

Isis didn't know what to do, so she finished the blood pack and went to sleep like all other fairies, for the sun was already high in the sky.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Andrea is back home, Holly's in trouble, Foaly and Trouble have their own kind of trouble and Artemis needs to make haste! Review if you want Holly and the gang to live!**_

As I write this, I talk to my good friend; my baby bug. Ida baby bug. Keep living the dream. I promise I won't kill Giovanni.

Your Evil Authoress,  
_Shannon_


	15. Chapter 14

**Winner of Last Chapter's Question: **Alastor506... same people over and over.

**This Chapter's Question:** I don't have one. I couldn't think of anything.

**Hint: **...There isn't a question- there isn't a hint.

Nevermore

Chapter 14:

_**Two Critical Homecomings**_

Artemis slid his key effortlessly through the lock. He opened the door. Home. He was safe at home. Everything was neat and quiet. Holly must have been sleeping, yet when Artemis checked the living room, basement and bedroom, she wasn't there. "Holly?" he called all throughout the hall. He kept hearing something, like something shuffling, so she must have been shambling in the closet.

Artemis walked up to the closet and raised an eye brow. A door was pressed under the knob to secure whatever was in there, that it couldn't come out. He pushed the chair aside and opened the door. To Artemis's surprise, a dazed Chix fell flat of his face, squirming like a worm.

"Chix?" Artemis asked, bending over to untie him. Chix struggled to get his arm free. As soon as he did, Artemis was bending over to help when _whoosh!_ Chix punched him in the face. "Are you kidding me?" Artemis asked, untying him. "That was a slap. Are you a girl?" he chuckled.

After he was untied, Chix pushed Artemis away. "Did you see him?"

"See who? Chix, who did this? Where is Holly?" Artemis look concerned now. When you find an officer tied up in your closet with your wife (or husband) missing, you can get a little concerned about what's going on. Artemis had every right to be concerned.

"I don't know," Chix said truthfully, "I've been out for awhile. I didn't see him."

"Or her." Artemis corrected. Abruptly, they heard a voice shouting from outside the house. Artemis opened the door and took a few steps into the exterior of his home. Minerva rushed forward to see him. Artemis glared at her.

"Minerva? What are you doing here?" His stare was stone cold; like ice. Minerva shifted uncomfortably.

"Holly's in trouble and I know where she is. I know what's going on." This made Artemis even more worried.

And yet his gaze seemed not to change. His eyes did not waver. Instead, they grew fierce. "Of course _you _know what's going on! You're probably part of it!"

Minerva scowled. "I was, until I decided to help you!" Chix then walked onto the porch. He took glances at both of the people and sighed. How did he get into these things?

"Listen," Minerva said frantically, "Holly's in an old run down metal hospital being tortured by Billy Kong. I don't know what they're doing, but two other people, Jacob and Shawn are up to something against you. There are trying to hurt you, by hurting Holly, and whatever they're doing now! You need to get down to section 8 and Foaly. I have friend that's helping Holly. I'm going to get Andrea and Isis." Minerva ran back to her car.

She opened the car furiously and slipped into the driver seat. "You can thank me later!" she said and drove off, mad and tense.

Artemis was going to tell her that Andrea wasn't at home, but she would find that out later. Maybe he underestimated her. So he went inside the house once more to grab his keys. He then slid into the driver seat of his vehicle. Before closing the door, he looked at Chix.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you coming?" Chix ran to the other side of the car and got in. Was he going to see the legendary Section 8? He figured no when Artemis stopped in front of the main LEP building. Chix ran into the commander's office right away.

"There is an emergency sir." He said. Trouble turned as his private told him the grim situation. Artemis had already gone to Section 8, with yet another not-so-warm welcome.

He opened the door to the building and everything went silent. Everyone had their eyes on him. Their eyes burning through him with a scornful gaze. He managed to walk to Foaly's office before running out of there. Everyone in that room went silent too.

Foaly entered the room and stared at them all. "Well, what's wrong? Keep looking!" They went back to work, their eyes leaving him reluctantly. Commander Vinyaya came in and talked to Foaly, and one random glace in Artemis's direction made her face turn red. She walked over to him vigorously, grabbed his wrist and lead him into her office. Foaly followed.

"What is going on Artemis?" she asked harshly. At the moment, Artemis had quite a few things wondering around his mind. Like Holly… what was happening anyways?

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "What's going to on?" Vinyaya sighed and glanced at Foaly. Foaly gave a slight nod in her direction.

"Someone has framed you for telling the humans about us." Artemis looked and felt awe-stricken. The humans were finding out about them. He was soon filled in with the details. There was no way that they could dodge this bullet. Artemis had only one solution.

"We have to tell them face off in a way they can comprehend." The elf and centaur dropped there lower jaws and uttered one word in unison-

"What?"

x-----------------------x

Andrea closed the door to her dorm. All she had to do was cleans around Ruckus' room and find his knife. It was too bad she didn't know what it looked like. She went inside his bed chamber. It was huge. How was she ever supposed to look though all of this? She started in his armoire, but knew it wouldn't be there. It would have to be locked up safely somewhere else. She walked to his nightstand and tried to open the little door. It was locked.

So she needed a key that was possibly on him, maybe in a pocket or around his neck. "He keeps his keys in his jacket." A woman's voice said. Andrea turned around and smiled gently. This must have been one of his maidens. God forbid he would not have only one wife.

"What that my lady? I was just dusting." Andrea said in her fakest voice ever. I think I'm going to puke, she thought. There was something familiar about his woman. The elegant female chuckled.

"It's quite alright dear. But if you ever wanted something really good, you'd look in there." She said pointing to a chest on a long drawer. "The knife is in there." The lady said and winked at her. She turned around to leave.

"Wait," Andrea called, "what's your name?" The lady just smiled.

"Tara. My name is Tara. At least he cannot take that from me." And then she left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fact:** My uncle and aunt just moved and their house was beautiful. I made Artemis and Holly's house similar. One of the most wonderful things was the little fountain outside the living room window. Very peaceful.

**_Please review. I really wanted to post this chapter but I couldn't without that third review. Thank you Alastor506 for that review. Just one simple thing. That little button in the left bottom corner of the page. Please click it. He wants to be your friend._**

Your Evil Authoress,  
_Shannon_


	16. Chapter 15

Nevermore

Chapter 15:

_**Darkness Falls**_

The situation hadn't reached lethal levels yet. Artemis was going to that mental hospital, no matter who objected. There were a few scattered all over the city, but only one was rundown and isolated enough to be a good spot for a hostage. He parked right outside the hospital. The air had a chilling breeze and Artemis spotted fresh footprints in the snow. He knew he had to go inside, but he was scared. Only his love for Holly could drive him forward.

He took one step outside. His feet were frozen. He found himself walking to the door and opening it. It felt like someone else was controlling him. It was almost pitch black and the bars on the windows blocked most of the light. He could barely see a thing. Artemis, always being prepared, took out his cell phone. The battery was charged and it produced enough light for him to see at least a bit. There was one advantage for the kidnappers; Artemis had many blind spots.

If he couldn't see, then they couldn't. Oh wait, these were fairies. Fairies could see in the dark. Artemis searched through many doors and many halls, but everything was too quiet. Even though the silence was alarming, he not dare make any loud noise.

Artemis thought he could hear a little sound in the distance. Without his cell phone, the room around him was darker then night. His phone had another hour before it lost all power. How much time had he already spent in that asylum?

As he urged himself forward, the sound came louder and clearer. What it was, he had no idea, but it didn't sound good. Nothing but Holly's voice could sound good in this situation- then a whisper. Was that what he had heard?

Something, someone was talking about him. Though he only heard a couple whispers, it seemed as if a whole group of people were all around him. He was sweaty now. His cell phone almost had slipped out of his hands; twice. It seemed so cold and so damp in that place. As if there was something that didn't want him to be there. A feeling, so unsettling, so frightening, that he almost thought of running back and getting help. Getting a few police officers to go with him probably was a good idea.

He had to think logically. He could not give in to his eyes, who had tried to trick him. Treacherous, he thought bitterly. His father had told him to not worry about your own eyes, but about other's eyes. But what could he do when there was no one there with him? His brain had never failed him before. And then his cell phone died.

He stopped and stood there in the darkness. They couldn't see him and he couldn't see them- oh wait- they could see him. Artemis was very nervous. It was a very nerve-racking situation. It was good if they searched and couldn't find him, but it was bad if he accidentally bumped into one of them. Then again, how many of them were there? Minerva had said she had someone here. Probably a friend. Hopefully a strong friend.

There was a great deal of commotion right at the moment, could somehow these two occurrences be interrelated? Artemis thought probably yes. It was highly unlikely two different people or groups were out to get him at the same time. One grabbing his wife and child, he other framing him for treason. If he could find out who was doing this, he could maybe find the person who framed him. They had to connect somehow.

Artemis's foot toughed something that rustled. He dared to bend over and feel for it. A piece of paper; possibly a clue to where Holly was. He opened yet another door. Light. A lamp hung from the ceiling. A chair was under it, with untied ropes by the legs of the chair. Another piece of paper under it. This was the same room Holly had previously been in. He took that tiny section of paper. It was the little note James had written to Holly. Artemis felt a little confidence boost over it.

He then unraveled the second piece of paper: _Fl. 3, Sec. C, Room 5_

Oh great, there were at least three floors. He spent over an hour searching the wrong floor. Huger gnawed at his stomach, but he again, pressed on. He was lucky enough to find a stairwell. Just incase, he was going to check the second floor also. Holly could be on the second floor too, and something else might have been on the third floor.

So he walked up just one staircase and opened the entrance to the second floor's domain. His wading into the darkness of the second floor didn't seem long before he saw more light. A man stood facing the wall. Artemis took out a gun. He wasn't very good at firing a gun. It was just a Neutrino 2000, which was by Foaly's opinion 'out of date.' He was able to handle the force and Holly said his aim was excellent, but that wasn't enough for him to not worry.

"Turn around, slowly." He spoke. The word sounded alien on his tongue, since he hadn't spoken for so long. The man did not stir. "I'll ask you one more time- turn around." The man chuckled.

"What are you going to do, shoot me?" He started to turn around. A smirk touched Artemis's lips.

"I just might. Now turn around and tell me where she is."

The man was still turning around, slowly. "I'm sure you'd like to run home with your little girlfriend. She's a looker that girl." The man sighed and chuckled once more. "Couldn't help but take a good look at her cute little bottom. You sure do have a good taste in woman."

"Don't you play games with me. It's _my _tendency to play games. But what fun is a game without a threat? Keep turning around. I'll have the setting on low in a flash, so I can shoot you in the leg before you try to run. No, it won't kill you, but it'll burn like hell."

Artemis could see the man hesitate. He started to turn around again, but this time, Artemis could actually see him. Artemis could barely believe his eyes.

"Sorry kid, but the fun- it's over."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last Weeks Winner: **HollyluvsArty- Nothing! Aha.

**Question of the Week:** Again, who is Shawn?

**Hint:** Look at the clues! He's American, hates Arty and was in prison. You figure it out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Review pweaaaaaase! Only three.**_

Your Evil Authoress,  
_Shannon_


	17. Chapter 16

Nevermore

Chapter 16:

_**The Truth**_

Artemis couldn't believe his eyes. The last man he had a criminal dealing with. The man who almost killed Butler. Jon Spiro. Jon or 'Shawn' threw back his head and laughed. His cackle filled the air with madness. Power could drive you insane alone, but Spiro had lost it, which could turn out to be pretty bad. His eyes were filled with greed, obsession and huger for revenge. It was like taking a walk down memory lane, with Opal's forgotten vendetta. All these thoughts races through Artemis's mind as Jon laughed.

Artemis didn't need to show his fear. He was afraid of what this madman had already done- or could do- to his wife. "Do you want me to prove my point?" Artemis asked, straining not to let Jon see his grinding teeth. Jon looked very serious now.

"You won't shoot. You don't have the guts, like I do. You are good, kid, I'll admit." Artemis set the gun power to low. _You asked for it_, he thought, and pulled the trigger. The blast went straight to Jon's leg and he crumpled to the ground howling in pain. Artemis sighed and took a few steps closer; though avoiding Minerva's mistake in the demon crisis not too many years ago... not too many years for him, at least.

"I told you Jon. Don't underestimate me. That was your mistake last time, remember?" Artemis scowled in disgust at the man lying on the cold floor. He looked up to see a face. You must understand how Artemis of reacted when he looked into the eyes of his wife's rapist. James looked down at Spiro and whistled.

"Nice." Artemis aimed his gun directly at his head and flipped to the unconscious stage. James put his hands up and tried to explain, but Artemis had no time. The plan was knock them both out (making sure to pain their legs) and go to the third floor to find Holly. A scream came from behind a door after he had blasted James and Jon. He hurriedly ran to the door James had come out of and there Holly sat against the wall.

Holly couldn't believe what James had told her. She doubted him for the most part, but decided in the grim hope that she had to make an ally. Now. She thought back to what he had said while Kong was away.

"I need to make this quick- Holly I didn't rape you. When I plead not guilty, I meant it!" he said in a harsh whisper, eyeing the door incase it flung open with an outraged Billy in the doorway. Holly looked at him, begging with her eyes to continue, although she was touchy around this subject. He sighed. "Holly, you remember that early morning. We had planed to go to a party with some friends. It was raining, but we thanked the gods that it was indoors-"

"No," Holly whispered back, "it was the morning, but we stayed home." He shook his head.

"Holly, we were away most of the early morning, almost 'till dawn. We were both drunk. At a bar, remember? No, you were too hammered to remember…"

Holly shook her head fiercely, "No, no, NO!" she yelled. James shushed her by putting his hand over her mouth.

"Be quiet!" he spat, whispering again. "We went back home. And well… Holly, I didn't force you to do anything at all. _You_ lead _me_! You started yelling and screaming after five minutes. I didn't know what was happening. I was scared thinking I had hurt you in some way. You push me off and started hitting me. I thought you were having a seizure or freaking out because of the alcohol, so I held you by you arms to the bed and I tried to talk to into calming down. You really are strong! I had to really struggle to keep you down! That's why you had bruises on your arms."

Holly looked teary eyes up at him. Was it all true? Did she get drunk and let him, before realizing it? She hardly remembered anything at all… just the pain on her arms… trying to hold her down because she was over-reacting to the alcohol. She shook her head and looked up at him in disbelief and then looked up at him again. "Why didn't you say anything in court?" she asked desperately. She didn't remember him telling this at the trial.

"I had drunk a large amount too, and you were so sure that I had raped you… I just assumed…" It was hard for him to speak. He just breathed for a moment.

"I couldn't be for sure. I was in jail these past years when I realized I couldn't have done it. I cared for you too much. I had stumbled upon the the idea of proposing to you once. I might have. Who knows what our future could have been like?"

Holly felt a rush of guilt. She had ruined his life. But it was never too late. If she had taken it back, she would never have been with Artemis… they would have never conceived. Maybe things were just better this way? Then Billy came back. Sounds of talking were coming from the other room. Billy asked James to go check it out. There were sounds and blue lights, which told Holly that someone was there. Possibly firing a blue charge from a good-old stun gun. Billy was too much of a coward to stay, so he left to his boss upstairs for protection.

She was glad to see her mud boy, who quickly picked her up and ran down to the first floor, and out the door.

x-------------------------------x

Commander Vinyaya had a dilemma. To reveal the truth, or doom them all. What to do, what to do? It was crucial that she tell them, but it had been kept secret for years. She decided it was time. When she turned to her two friends and coworkers to explain, she found out they were already staring at her. Foaly's and Commander Root's eyes on her while she winced, and paced back and forth. They could tell that she was tense.

"Okay," she started off, Foaly eager to hear what was so important and Julius already reddening- in the stage of impatience. "There is a… secret, that myself and scarce others know. It has been kept for so long, that people who worked on the case forgot. I forgot about it a long time ago, but… it needs to be known again." She sighed and they urged her on with their eyes.

She fought back regret and began to speak once more. "A long time ago, before me or Julius, sometime after the war, the humans were already forgetting about us. They were too stupid and ignorant to see us in disguise. A human woman met a human man and well… things happened. They secretly got married a successfully had one child. A son who was human but had fairy powers and his mother's beautiful blue eyes…

"The fairies found out and took the Elvin girl back. She left the child with his father, fearing they would hurt him. So they both survived and started to have a normal happy life. The human/fairy had a wife, children and they kept going and going. We were keeping track of the family for years, but we stopped, seeing no threat. Rumors and secrets was what the family held. And once in awhile, a child was born with limited fairy powers. The humans eventually found out about this in the later years of the human/fairy, long after his father had died. They forgot that too.

"This has happened before, gentlemen. The humans are finding out about us this time and we can't control it. Holly is a young elf who loves a human man and is baring a son. Anything clicking at all?" She asked looking at her two best coworkers. They sat there wide-eyed in shock. A pen was stuck on Foaly's bottom lip.

"So what you're saying is," Foaly implied smugly, "the humans forgot about us last time and since they forgot about us, the same thing is happening again because it needs to. They have to find out and remember, so it has to. Like… fate?" Commander Root looked astonished now.

"Fate?" he choked out nervously. Some other force was working out there to somehow rejoin the two species. The gods were their best guess. Fate. Foaly looked up at Vinyaya, waiting for an answer.

She leaned forward against the desk, with her fingers spread out to hold her stance. A smile touched her lips.

"Exactly."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow. The plot is turning, eh? I will give you a little guess at how many chapters there will be… around 20 I presume. Probably just a few after. I have made this long for your sake (well, long for me anyways). I am taking a loooooong break from big fictions after this. Then I will continue with a prequel, though it will be intended for everyone. You won't have to read the first two to read that since it's before everything! Thank you for the reviews. I'm getting more and more as the chapters get higher up. No question for this chapter.

Your Evil Authoress,  
_Shannon_


	18. Chapter 17

Nevermore

Chapter 17:

_**Dinner Party**_

Everything was well at the palace. The king decided that tonight was the perfect night for a little party. But a little party for a king is almost every rich and worthy person on the planet. Literally. Of course Andrea was just a servant for the mighty king, and stood in the overly large kitchen washing dishes. She grumbled incomprehensible words under her breath. Mostly swears and many of them not human.

A girl stood by the door with a tray. It held a portion of good looking foods on it. The girl was biting her lip and shaking nervously. Andrea put the freshly washed dish on a rack and then walked up to the girl. "Hi." She said, trying to look cheerful. "What's wrong?" The girl looked at her as if to ask her why she was there, but instead shook her head.

"This is the king's first course. If he doesn't like it, he'll kill the chef who made it, and the person delivering it for good measure." She blinked back tears. Andrea knew she was taking a risk, but she just patted her on the back.

"Is that all?" she asked, faking concern. She could get something out of this girl. The girl, again, tried hard not to cry. She was really scared and badly shaking.

"He's going to kill me for sure!" she squealed. "I can't calm down. And if he really likes me, he'll maybe make me his next wife. I'm only doing this so I can earn some money for my mother. She's really sick and-"

"I'll do it." Andrea said without thinking. All she had to do was pretty herself up, lean over and try to sneak her hand into his jacket pocket. It was just too easy. Something was bound to go wrong. The girl looked at Andrea with grateful eyes and handed her the tray carefully.

"Now, first he is going to stand to accept the food and then you're going to hug him and give him two kisses; one on each cheek. Oh, and watch out for his hands. He likes to smack your butt as you leave. I was just picking up his laundry when he did that." She kissed Andrea on the cheek. "Best of luck." Andrea frowned. Why was she doing this again? Oh yes, Artemis of course. She turned around, placing the tray lightly on the closest counter. Andrea secretly unbuttoned two of the buttons on the top of her traditional French maid's uniform, and then pulled her skirt up a little bit. That ought to catch his attention, she thought.

She heard the head butler announce the first meal. That must be her cue. She put on a sexy smirk and walked intentionally slow. The king was standing, waiting for his food. He smiled at her, looking her up and down with a heating gaze. Once Andrea finally made it to him, she set the tray before him and leaned in to hug the murderer that killed her father. Hope you like it when I take your precious knife, she thought bitterly. She felt his hand reach her bottom and she sorely wished she could hurt him badly. It felt like a long hug, so she reached inside his pocket right away, but was careful not to let him feel her hand. He didn't.

The only problem was, she had only searched one pocket before he pulled away. He then leaned to kiss her, and instead of giving her a peck on the cheek which they were supposed to exchange, he kissed her on the lips. Let me ask you one question, have you ever tried kissing open mouthed with a pig? That is what it felt like. She hoped no one would see her sneak her hand into his other pocket. This one with facing all the people. Someone could have shouted, "Hey! She's trying to steal from the king!" but no one did. Nothing was heard but silence as they watched the two in awe.

Her fingers wrapped around thin jagged metal sticks. Bingo. Andrea was the first to pull away this time. She gave a sweet smile at the king and walked away while everyone clapped. It was pretty stupid that they were all clapping because the first plate with served. Once she returned to the kitchen, the girl stared at her.

"I think he likes you. You better watch out." And then walked away to help the other waiters sever everyone else. Andrea continued to say more cusses to herself and left to her doom to eat.

Her mission was only half accomplished. She needed to get in his room before anyone else did. Andrea could hardly believe this would be over so soon. So she ate her bowl of mushy slop and walked to his bed chambers once more. She took time to make sure she still had the gloves of her maid uniform on. If the found her finger prints on anything, they could find her.

When she hurried to the chest and pulled out the key chain, she realized that it wasn't going to be that easy. There were so many keys, which one would fit? So she took out one key and put it in. No dice. Then another key, but the lid wouldn't budge. She tried mountains of keys. Andrea must have been there for over half an hour. She clumsily put in another key and turned it. There was a tiny click and it was very hard for Andrea to suppress her joy.

She opened lid and gasped at the knife before her. It was beautiful. The blade itself was gold, and shined like bran new though still looked old and worn. Its handle was crested with gems and glimmering stones. When Andrea held the knife, it was surprisingly comfortable, even with all the jewels. She quickly closed and locked the chest, placing the keys right beside it. She wanted him to know that she took something of his, just like he took something of hers.

Andrea went back to her dorm where her bags were already packed. Her five roommates were sleeping so she didn't have to worry about them. She saw Orion on her way out. He didn't even recognize her from two short days before. She was walking into an alley. That was probably the safest place to go back without anyone seeing her.

"Wait!" called a voice. She turned around to see Tara. She was still in a beautiful evening gown. Her hair was damp from the light misty rain that night and her face was painted in pain and agony. "Please- take me with you." she begged. Tara walked up to her and held Andrea's hands. "He won't know where I am, and I can start anew. My life is hell here, and there are so many things that are uncertain."

Andrea didn't know what she meant by that, but she was willing to help this woman in return for helping her. She instructed what to do and they went back to earth. Andrea had never been more confused when she heard the Siren in Haven and chaos all around her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PLEASE READ!  
**Okay, update people! I have 10 days before school starts and I am going to finish this fiction! So hold on tight- it's going to be a bumpy ride! The next week will have twists and turns as I lead the story into the unexpected with yet another twist ending. Jacob will be revealed, and we might figure out who POV this is! Yes, yes, this story is written in somebody from the fiction's POV and you will be very surprised as to who it is! Plus, will all the problems be solved? What about the humans? And has anybody even thought of what happened to Angeline?

More to follow,  
_Shannon_


	19. Chapter 18

Nevermore

Chapter 18:

_**Beyond Too Late**_

Isis could not stop thinking about what she had done, but somehow found a way to sleep. Maybe she was sleeping on her bed, curled up like a ball and sobbing gently because she knew she had to do something. But instead she lay there and continued to drift in a restless slumber. She awoke to a loud alarm type noise. Oh no. She was too late, just too late.

She didn't mind leaving right then and there. She had fallen asleep with her muddy leather boots on. Her hair was a mess, so she pulled out the hair tie and let her tresses fly from the grasp of the plait. Isis didn't like when her hair was down. It was long that it reached her waist and her hair was thick, so it was always in her face. She stopped in the hallway to gaze in the mirror and wondered who was in the refection.

Isis stood with long messy locks draping across her face, and eyes that were just peeking out. A deep blue like the abyss, with a flash of green zigzagging around her pupils. Her skin was pale like the moon, and was quite fitting for her slim frame. A frown played in her lips, and she had courage; although most of that courage was turned into stupidity. Isis wasn't the brightest person in or on the planet, and the best proverb to describe her was, 'curiosity killed the cat.'

Yet deep in those eyes was a long forgotten sorrow. Something that she had never lived down, and never would live down though all her immortal life. She finally noticed the alarm was still ringing through the underground cave and she had no clue what was going on. So she forced herself to walk out the door and onto the sidewalk. She kept walking through the people hurrying to their homes. She gave not a glance to the mad drivers whizzing about the streets. Just like protocol.

Bad memories started pushing into her head. She used every muscle in her psyche to fight the memories back. She was too tired by the time she walked two blocks so she just let them come. It gave her time to realize that she had a car, and she was walking. Why the hell am I walking? She thought.

Memory number one: being bitten. She had lived with this man all her life, and although he wasn't her father, she though of him as one. After the countless years they spent together under the same roof… and yet she did not truly know him at all. He had a secret; she knew. He didn't like coming out in day and during the night, he would leave for a few hours. Isis noticed that before he went out, his eyes were darker. So when he came back his eyes were lighter, a sandy brown; the eyes that would forever evade her mind.

"S'time you learned to bloody handle life on your own."

Isis shuddered. He had blindfolded her during her last human forty winks and put her somewhere far off, so she wouldn't return. Isis hated him for biting her, plus all the times she had found him and he had told her to leave and hurt her for coming back. Yet she secretly admired him, and often left Andrea to wonder and search for him. After she was bitten, she spent the next nine years looking for him and her lost family. She had never known her biological family. She wandered through the British Isles, France, Spain and some of Europe. Isis was born to be alone and she knew it.

And yet she kept walking to find out what was going on and also to help save her friends…

Memory number two: meeting Andrea. This memory was one of her fondest, although she hadn't remembered it very well. Isis was walking in a field in Wales, light headed. She didn't know exactly where she was, but later found out she was wandering in Snowdonia National Park. She was lightheaded and weak because she hadn't drunk blood in at least a week. Isis almost smiled at the thought. She had seen Andrea just walking, but Isis could barely keep her eyes open. Everything faded into black and she awoke in a large forgotten stone castle. Andrea hovered her wrist in front of Isis' mouth. Isis snapped forward but strange woman had already backed away, frowning.

"I thought so," Isis heard her say. Isis fell back into sleep for awhile before the girl came to her again with a bucket of pure blood. Isis stared at the blood and looked down before gazing back up at the girl.

"Where did you find this? And how did you know…?" Andrea just shook her head and urged Isis to drink. It was an odd meeting and from then on and Andrea took the responsibility of living with Isis. Andrea was startled when Isis left for the first time, but she got used to Isis coming and going. Over the years, Isis almost thought that Andrea babied her, like a mother (though she never had one, so she never could have known). Andrea was more of a big sister type of figure. They fought; they made up. Isis did something stupid; Andrea saved her and then tried to kill Isis herself.

Isis smiled in spite of the situation, as a solemn tear fell from her eye. She had forgotten about the alarm. No more people were out on the streets. Instead they were all hiding in the own comfort of their homes. Just like protocol.

Isis stopped in front of the hidden Section Eight. She walked up to the big bolder and yelled, "Foaly! Lemme in!" She was suddenly snatched out of thin air and found herself inside the headquarters. Foaly stood there, his face filled with grief. Isis swore at herself for forgetting to use her car.

"Foaly what's going on?" she asked softly, yet severely. Foaly averted his eyes to the ground. He couldn't speak. He looked back up at her eyes and could not lie. Isis looked at her friend and was scared for the first time in her life. His eyes held a sense of emptiness… lifelessness. They had not known each other for long, but it was long enough to make her concerned.

"They found a port." He said suddenly. Isis was rooted in the spot she stood. The humans had found a fairy port. Foaly started to turn around and briskly walk away, but Isis grabbed his arm.

"Wait," she said quietly. "What does this mean?" Foaly turned around to face her again. His frown deepened.

"The port was E112. Otherwise, New York, USA. They found the port and immediately told the officials, which then told the government… We brought down everyone stationed there, and then we locked the seals over the tunnels. They are searching hard, and we're watching them 24/7. I put the city on lockdown using the system my father made. Every fairy was trained to know this system. Once you hear the alarms, you go to your homes, lock your doors, seal your windows, shut your curtains and wait with flashlight until the power goes out. It will be as quiet as the grave outside while the LEP patrol the streets. We can do what Artemis suggested- we slowly come out of the shadows. Artemis had volunteered to do to job of revealing us in the calmest way possible, but unfortunately, he's not here."

Isis stared at Foaly. Artemis was not here. What had happened? "Where is Artemis?" she asked. Foaly just shook his head.

"He's out there finding Holly. Someone has kidnapped her, and I have a feeling that these two occurrences are related somehow."

Isis said nothing. She walked out that door and decided she would help Artemis and Holly. She had led Artemis into a diversion while they took Holly. Isis knew Jacob was behind this. She knew where to find him. But who was Jacob really? Isis remembered seeing him somewhere before and then she remembered he was…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Pffffffffffffft. You think I'm going to tell you who he is? Well, put your review in and we'll see…**_

Your Evil Authoress,  
Shannon


	20. Chapter 19

**Question of the Chapter: **What movie does this line "Wait for nothing. Wait for something. Wait for life… or death." come from?

**Hint: **The movie was made in the 1990s, had gotten many awards and was based on something factual. I altered the line a bit from the movie.

Nevermore

Chapter 19:

_**Mother**_

Andrea looked all around her. It was the Siren, a system Foaly's father developed to make sure if humans ever found them, the people could have a safe place to hide. It started after Foaly was born. His father was worried about his son's safety. Even more after his wife was killed. So he made a system that made them safer. Foaly's father died when he was very young because of a heart attack. It was much unexpected and left little Foaly to live with his aunt.

Andrea knew the first thing she had to do was go and check on Isis, but when she arrived at her home and found muddy footprints going in and then out of the house, she knew it couldn't have been good. Isis was gone and she had no clue where the moronic vampire had gone. Andrea walked into Isis' room to see more mud and an emptied blood pack. She sighed as old memories flashed through her. Isis, Isis, Isis… where have you gone? She thought. Andrea decided to turn her mind to the present and spun around to look at her new ally.

"Do you have a roommate?" Tara asked hesitantly. Andrea knew not why Tara was hesitant, but she waved the thought away. Less questions, more problem solving.

"Yes, she's gone and I need to find her- yet again." Andrea finally realized she had come here for something else. Oh yes, she need something more suitable for Tara to wear other then her royal attire. Only God knows what attraction that would cause to the pair. So she grabbed a black dress and sweater and handed them to the former queen. "Put these on." She told her.

Tara nodded once and Andrea left her to change. She was going to see if Foaly or Artemis knew where Isis was and what was going on. Yet again, more people ventured to the Section 8 headquarters.

x--------------------------x

"Why, what's a pretty thang like you doin' over here?" the goblin asked rudely to the woman. He looked at her smugly and smirked with suggestion. She frowned deeply. Things underground were quite the same on the surface. But how could she get her hopes up? Men were the same everywhere. When that man visited her house, she knew that something was up. She only needed a little help to get where she was. And here she was, after all.

"Oh, nothing big. Just visiting some relatives." She stated coolly. The less he knew the better. She disliked Haven already. The goblin gave her another smirk and looked at her up and down with a greedy gaze.

"Okay, then. What's your name?" The woman looked the goblin up and down once with disgust. Couldn't he just let her move on? Copying his motion gave her more time to think of a fake name. Monica, Sarah, Teri, Yoko, Nicole… Nikki was a good one. The woman composed herself and put on a smile.

"My name is Nikki." She said politely, but with an edge. "And you're lucky I told you that, because I have no idea why any woman would date you. I certainly will not." Nikki smiled proudly for herself. The goblin grimaced at the comment. His charm wasn't really working on woman. He really needed a better approach. He buzzed the lady in and she walked into the city. 1672 Roseners' Rd. was the street she was looking for, but the letters were symbols she couldn't read.

She walked up to an old man and touched his shoulder gently. "Excuse me," she said. "Would you know where 1672 Roseners' Road is?" The man looked at her for a moment and then nodded.

"You must be from the FUC. Roseners' is just down the street and turn left on the third intersection. Then look for an old bank and turn right there beside it. Old Roseners' has nothing there but bad people and goblins' drug houses. The only thing of value to that street is the old warehouse that used to be an old-fashioned pickle factory. 'Used to be a big thing when I was a boy." The old man shook his head disapprovingly. "And then the drugs and drinking came into the picture. The factory was abandoned. They were pretty rich too. No one knows what happened. Well, I best be on my way."

Nikki nodded slowing and absorbed the information. "Well alright. Thank…" She looked up to see that he had already gone.

Nicole followed his directions. She spotted the old bank and turned to the only possible direction. Everything the man had said was there. A small school and a bunch of old apartments. You could hear a car whizzing down the street in the distance and saw teenagers smoking behind a building. She looked around and saw a big aged place made of mostly wood. It had a big and faded sign that was green. Nikki didn't have time to guess if this was the place. She needed to get in there, and quickly. She ran up to the door and opened the door as quietly as she could.

It looked elderly on the outside, but on the inside it was a high-tech lab. Nikki needed something to strike the evil villain with. She chuckled to herself. Evil villain. It was as if she were inside some sort of adventure movie. But who would introduce a new character at the end of the movie? Who indeed…

Nicole bent down to a big machine full of screens and saw a panel on the back of it. She quickly drew her pocket knife and unscrewed the rivet. It wasn't easy because the rivet was much bigger then the knife, so it took her a good few seconds before it popped open. She could hit the gnome with this.

Nikki inhaled deeply and sighed. She was doing this for the fairy population and the people she loved. She couldn't even believe they thought she was fairy, even with a whole makeover. She frowned, thinking of the reason she came. Nicole took the few steps forward and knew he'd be on the other side of the door. She turned the knob and opened it…

x--------------------------x

Andrea parked her car right beside the big stone hologram. She walked up to the rock and waited for someone to pull her in. They did after a few minutes. They must have been busy to let her wait outside for someone to see her. It wasn't as busy on the inside. Everyone was still. They had nothing to do except to wait and Andrea knew of their fear. Wait for nothing. Wait for something. Wait for life… or death. Okay, so I took that from a movie. So what? I altered it a bit.

Anyways, Andrea was in a hurry and needed to find Foaly. He was in his office banging his head against his desk. Poor soul, he has so much on his mind. She thought. This had all happened before anyways. She was there and she remembered. But she knew it wouldn't be like last time. It wouldn't be fixed like last time. "Foaly..." she said softly, putting a gentle hand on his arm. She smiled kindly, which was different for her, but knew that he needed it. "Where are Artemis and Holly? Where is Isis?"

Foaly looked up at her and shook his head. So much had happened today. So many questions. Just earlier, they found that the humans were trying to open the doors. They need the extra power so they sucked it out of the LEP. First just the building, then the vehicles, and finally, their weapons. They now had to use mud man like guns. The killing kind. "Artemis and Holly are… busy. I don't know where Isis is."

Andrea sighed and kissed Foaly on the forehead. "Everything will be alright, child. Just hold on. I guarantee." Foaly smiled back at her.

"Artemis will fix this. He always has. I'll never forget what he did for me…" Foaly sighed and turned to the other occupants of the room. Commander Root and Vinyaya shared a glance. This problem could tear their society apart. They need Artemis. They needed him now. But all they could do was wait. Before long, only a little part of Section 8 would still be functioning and officers would be sent to their homes. Opal sat beside Foaly, sleeping. They fought a lot. A real lot. If Artemis could really help things, maybe not get them back to normal, but make things better, than Foaly could tell her how much he really loved her.

Joel was also asleep, laying on Foaly's lap. The poor little boy. Foaly wished that he didn't have to go through all of this. Especially at his age. Qwan entered the room quietly. You could cut the tension with a butter knife. No one knew what to say or do. Instead he stopped in his steps and stared at Tara.

Andrea looked quizzically at Qwan and then followed his curious gaze to Tara. She looked scared. They knew each other somehow. And somehow… she knew it too, deep inside. "Qwan…" Tara choked and took one step back. Her face was strained with pain and fear. Andrea turned back to Qwan.

"What's going on, father?" Andrea asked inquiringly. She heard a little gasp of pain come from Tara. Did those four small words she had spoken hurt her? Then why? Qwan sighed and stepped closer to Andrea; to face her. "Andrea," he said softly. "Andrea… Tara is your mother."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, I'm writing the last chapter and I think I can finish it before Tuesday. Ugh, this good idea for a short fiction (not a one shot, but maybe a few chapters long) keeps on popping up into my brain and making my mind wonder. Submit your review for quicker posts and quicker answers!**

Like, oh my God. You like? Huh, huh?! I hope so. Please review and tell me your answer to the question.

More to follow,  
Shannon


	21. Chapter 20

**WARNING- This chapter contains violence and is not suitable for younger readers. For this, I am changing my fiction rating to Teen. Thank you.**

**Winner of Last Chapter's Question: **HollyluvsArty! YAY!

**Question of the Chapter: **Who is Nikki?

**Hint: **There are three clues already hidden in the text of last chapter (Chapter 19). Good luck!

Nevermore

Chapter 20:

_**The Excruciating Screech of Evil's Pain**_

Artemis rushed out of the door with his wife in his arms. She was protesting, and he had no clue why. "Wait, Artemis! Please, James-" She yelled. Artemis sighed. What if he had hurt her? He held her protectively to his chest and for once she stopped squirming and held on. He could still hear her murmuring something, but he just kept running. This place really was a maze.

The huge network of rooms called a metal hospital, or Artemis's private hell, was still dark and frightening. The route that had took him hours to search, took him only five minutes to get out of. He could vaguely remember where everything was, like where to turn. Holly looked snug in his arms and warm. He prayed to God she was okay. Once he reached the doors, it was only a few more steps towards the car. He placed Holly against the car door.

She looked up at him. He was panting and tired, yet still reaching hurriedly for his keys. "Artemis…" Holy said softly. "James didn't do it." Artemis looked up at her. He once was calm, but now was startled by what she had said. James had raped her, what was she talking about?

"Holly-"

"No Artemis. It's a long story, but he was right. I wasn't thinking straight. I had gotten everything all wrong. Please, you have to get him out of there." Holly grabbed onto his hand and looked up in his eyes. He hated it when she looked at him like that. It looked like she was begging him. How could he resist? Artemis looked down at her and sighed. It was Holly; he couldn't resist.

"Get in the car and wait." He growled and then left into the building. Artemis grumbled as he walked intentionally slow to the two unconscious bodies. He picked up the supposedly not-guilty rapist and walked back, but faster this time. Well he tried to. He was heavier than anything. Artemis was practically dragging James. He breathed a sigh of relieve when he walked into the cold fresh air.

Without hesitation, he pushed the unconscious James into the backseat of his car and got into the driver seat. Holly handed him his keys and he shoved the right one in the emission. Artemis was already speeding down the road in two seconds. Holly gave him a distressing look.

"Artemis, are you mad at me?" she asked quivering slightly. Artemis had never been mad at her before. She could pace back and forth and yell at him for hours, but he would just sit there and listen, as if he didn't mind. He told her once that he really didn't mind if she screamed or yelled at him, because he knew that she loved him and that they would figure it out. Now Artemis seemed frustrated. All Holly wanted was for James to be safe. She owed him so much. Yet she had no idea why she believed him. Maybe it was because she was never very sure of herself in the first place.

Artemis raised an eyebrow and then his face softened. All traces of stress vanished the second he looked at her heartrending face. "Why would you ever think I was mad at you?" he asked, placing a hand on hers. Holly felt a little relived. But she could never get the picture of Artemis's scowl and his agitated voice as he told her to get in the car. He had never spoken to her like that.

"It's just…" she said quietly. "You looked so angry before. I've never seen you like that." Artemis closed his eyes and sighed, gripping her hand tightly.

"I'm… sorry Holly. There's a lot going on right now, and when you told me to bring back that _man_." He shivered. "I just snapped I guess. Please don't be upset. I'm sorry. Really, I am. I'm sorry, Holly. So sorry." Artemis looked like he was on the verge a cracking alright. Maybe this was a lot to put on a person. But Holly didn't even know what was going on. She decided it was best if she didn't know. Too much stress for the baby, or that's what Artemis would say at least. He would bring her to Section 8 and make sure she was protected before going to talk to Foaly and the commanders.

Holly may not have known what was going on, but she was sure they would be alright. Her sense of a soldier was tingling; her sense of a wife was burning with fear, but her mothering sense was calm, because she knew that someway, somehow, they would pull through. Holly clutched Artemis's hand tighter. They would pull through.

x-------------------------x

Nikki turned the knob of the door and silently pushed the door open the slightest bit. She would have pushed it open all the way and walked in but she heard a sharp hiss from behind her. Nicole blinked and spun around with her steal panel at the ready. A pale- no- this girl wasn't pale, she was _grey_. A grey girl looked at her with eyes that were pitch black and a gaze of hatred and disgust. Nicole blinked. She was shocked and frozen in the spot where she stood, so it was the only thing she could do.

"What are you doing here, girl?" Isis snarled. Nikki was speechless. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came. She just looked from the vampire's chaotic curls to her grubby leather boots. Nikki thought this girl was with the man, Jacob, but she couldn't have been any more wrong.

The girl sighed and grabbed the panel from Nikki's hands. The panel was pulled away from her easily. "How do you know? Don't be frightened. I believe we're here for the same reason." Nikki let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding in. The girl gave her back the panel and motioned for her to proceed. Nicole took another unexpected deep breath and pushed the door open wide.

A huge screen that almost took up the whole wall was the first thing she spotted. It did its job of displaying four different camera views. One looked like the interior of her home. The living room, to be exact. Another showed a room with seven people sitting around a table. They looked dead serious and filled with grief. She recognized Artemis and Holly right away, and then Foaly with his wife and son. She didn't know who the other two were. The third camera she saw had a news program on. It was muted like the rest of the screens, but the headline read, 'Passageway to the New World?' The forth and last screen held an office. It looked to be the only room in the whole building that had light. A lone person sat at the desk and had the same look of despair as the other people around the table.

Things did not look good.

A slight chuckle illuminated from under the screen where a short greedy gnome stood gazing fondly at the chaos. "Perfect…" he whispered to himself, a lonely plea of insanity. Nikki looked behind her and saw that the girl was no longer there. She was now alone. Nicole took daring steps forward. She was silent like and alley cat, but the room was already as quiet as the grave. She took that last step behind him and held the panel up high.

She swung the panel, but only to be stopped as he caught her arm and forced her backwards. Nicole almost tripped over a wire, but she grabbed on the nearest table and supported herself up. Jacob looked infuriated. He took a step closer but the grey girl jumped out of thin air and shoved him into the wall. Had she been hidden in the shadows? Jacob was grimacing with pain. It looked like the wall had cracked. Could a girl of, what looked like fifteen be that strong? The answer was yes when the girl in question was Isis Hunt.

Another man- maybe Jacob's associate- was creeping up behind Isis. Nikki grabbed the panel which had fallen to the ground and rushed forward to hit him on the head with it. "Ugh!" He shouted. Nikki groaned. She was aiming for the temple. He glared at her and lunged forward. She dodged his hands and looked for something in the room that could help her- anything. Nicole's eyes landed on some wires. She grabbed them, yanking them out of the plug and ran around him. The big screen and a few other machines went black. "No!" Jacob screamed. Nicole hesitated and that was her mistake. He had enough time to turn around now, but Isis had enough time to grab the back of the collar in his shirt.

Isis tightly pulled on the collar with unimaginable force and Nikki watched the man sink to his knees. He was wheezing and gasping for air. His hands clutched Isis' but he couldn't loosen them. After a second of huffing, Isis let go and he didn't have enough time to put his hands around his neck to help him breathe. Isis placed both her hands on his cheeks firmly and snapped his head quickly to the side. Nikki could hear the crack from his neck and stared with disbelief as he fell to the ground. Tiny drops of blood leaked from the corner of his mouth as he gaped into space.

Nikki was so shocked she didn't even hear Jacob trying to sneak away. But Isis did. She ran with what seemed the like the speed of light and jumped on his back as he turned around to run. Surprisingly, he still stood. He crashed into the wall and then into the desk and other things in attempt to get her off. He yelled and crushed his back into the large screen. Isis howled in pain, but she still had her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and her hands firmly on his shoulders. She reached her head forward and Nicole could swear she saw… two gleaming fangs. Isis bite into Jacob's neck and he let out a piercing scream that shattered the air. He was running around the room rapidly now, but it was already useless. More blood poured down his neck. Nikki watched the blood plummet down, down from his neck and collide with the floor tiles.

The screaming of pain and agony… Nikki put her hands over her ears and looked away. She could still hear his cries. And then- they stopped. Nikki slowly dropped her hands at her sides and turned around. Isis stood over Jacob who was on the floor. There was so much blood, so much blood... Nikki forced back tears. She mutely did a quick sign of the cross to bless their souls. Isis bent over and suddenly all his blood came spluttering out her mouth. Just another blood puddle on the floor. She spitted on the ground and gave a look of disgust to the puddle. "Ick, fairy blood. Too sicky sweet." She turned to me and read my freaked-out expression. This girl was a vampire.

"So, let's go contact the authorities."

Nikki sighed with relief. "Let's."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Okay peeps. Did you like that? Good, I'm glad. Hope I didn't scare you too much. Please review! There's only one chapter left!**_

Your VERY evil (and now violent) authoress,  
Shannon


	22. Chapter 21

**Guess what guys? Andrea is going up for the Best Original Character Award! Thank you all for your lovely reviews and support! I could have never done it without you guys!**

Nevermore

Chapter 21:

_**The Beginning of the End**_

When the police arrived, Isis and Nikki both looked to the opposite side and saw that same thing. Nikki saw Artemis helping his wife out of the police cruiser with care. He looked at her with a look he gave no other and Holly returned it. Her eyes landed on Holly pregnant belly, which was still small, but getting bigger yet. Artemis placed his arm around Holly's waist and the other tenderly on her stomach. They had a moment- privately- and smiled at each other with the greatest love.

Isis' view was a bit different, yet very much the same. She averted her eyes to the side and saw Andrea hoping out of another car. A woman came out after her and Qwan too. Andrea looked behind her at the woman wearily, but the woman's smile was reassuring. Andrea smiled back slightly. Something was held there also. Shortly found admiration. Isis was confused by their expressions, but she would find out later. Nikki and Isis lived different lives, with different troubles and different people, but what they saw was very much the same. Family. Hope. Love. The three real things that people need to survive. And with these, they would lead their lives, get through their troubles, and love their people. This was life.

x----------------------x

The police came in a flash and had many questions for the pair. Foaly, Artemis and Holly had to put their jobs on the line just so they could get Isis out of a trail for two murders. It all depended on one big whooping bribe from Artemis. Nikki felt very uncomfortable. Would they recognize her? The answer was yes.

"So how did you know where to find Jacob?" Artemis asked, after they were all more properly acquainted. Holly stood by his side with her hand in his and a loving smile. Foaly and his family were there, plus Andrea with her mother and foster father. Chix also stood looking at the woman for an answer. Isis smiled slightly. The woman had bravery, like her, but it didn't get turned into stupidity. All of them stood with a new found hope for the best.

Angeline smiled and looked at her son. Their meeting had been anything but awkward as everything from the past year was lost in a dreamy haze. Something that was soon forgotten and replaced by new, happier memories. They had both made mistakes. "I had no idea what was going on when that scientist came to my house." She said softly.

"He asked me where you were Artemis and then he said something about the fairies. I asked him who sent him and why he was there, but he just kept repeating, 'Gnome, gnome, gnome, Roseners' Pickles, Roseners' Pickles.' I was a little freaked out so I went to Artemis's computer and found a whole map of Haven city. It even had an option to translate it in English!"

Foaly stared at her in awe. "Wait a minute. You just _went_ on Artemis's computer? You don't know how hard I've triedto get on there!" Foaly exclaimed, his ego badly dented. He looked on the verge of tears. Most to the group laughed, some just smiled. That was Foaly alright.

Angeline sighed, "Well as much as I hate to admit it, Artemis's father wasn't the only criminal. That's how we met. They called me the Crack Seeper. I was a very a talented hacker and that's how Arty's father and I met. We did a lot of crime together for awhile and after a bit, we were in love and decided to settle down.

"I didn't mind that Artemis continued crime, but I got a little worried when my other little Artemis was born. Maybe I should have said something, but after all, Artemis did save his father… Well, I did become very much up-to-date with the computer in my spare time. I wasn't doing crime, though hacking is a crime… ah well, I wasn't hurting anyone. I guess the knowledge just stuck with me. And Artemis's passwords are the easiest things." Everyone was just absorbing the information until Artemis snapped his head up.

"What do you mean easy?" he exclaimed. "To get on my computer you have to spell my name backwards in Arabic!" Artemis shifted his eyes to Foaly and Joel who were slowly slipping into the shadows with scheming looks on their faces. "And now I have to change my password."

Isis was already bored with the conversation. She pulled out a cigarette and started to fumble with lighter. "Ahhh." She lit the cigarette and balanced it on her bottom lip, taking a big whiff of the toxic smoke. Artemis grumbled something and Holly shoved her face in his shirt to try and rid the smoke from her and her baby's lungs. Isis saw; Isis didn't really care. An officer took the proud privilege to walk up to the girl.

"I'm sorry, young lady. You might have escaped prison for those two murders, but underage smoking is not acceptable." Isis glanced at him once and turned her head back.

"Oh, I'm deathly sorry officer, but you shouldn't be talking. I'm probably older than you." Isis said, spewing smoke and his face with every word. She flashed her sharp fangs and he got the message, slowly backing away. Isis turned her attention to Andrea who was still sharing glances with the woman by her side.

Isis opened her mouth and ejected smoke at everyone while talking. "So who's the broad?" Andrea glared at her friend while her mother's lower jaw dropped.

"Excuse me?" she growled. She wasn't used to such behavior. She happened to be one of the most important queens there were. This was not suitable for a queen. A tiny smile touched her face as realization spread over her. _I'm not a queen anymore._

"Isis!" Andrea snapped. Andrea was angry at Isis for rudely identifying her mother in that way, but was surprised to see the smile on Tara's face. She raised an eyebrow to publicly display her confusion. Tara sighed and struggled to explain.

"There is not a lot you know about your father and I, is there?" Andrea looked up at her mother, and after comprehending the question, shook her head. Isis stared at them both with the cigarette puffing slightly; little silver gears starting to turn in her head. Tara thought to herself for a moment.

"I was just a weaver working in my father's silk field. Ruckus was, back then, searching for wives and no woman could object. I was going to when he demanded I marry him, but your father begged me not to. I knew him slightly from when we were children. Every person in his family when they turned 10 000, were made to work at the palace. We did have a secret relationship and when Ruckus found out, he killed him-"

"Just one second," Andrea said testily, trying to get all the facts straight. "I thought my father was killed because of the Book of Secrets." Qwan also looked at Tara with a questioning look. Tara sighed and shook her head.

"No. I told Qwan that because I didn't want him to know I was a queen. He would have been killed if they had found out and I needed somebody strong to protect you. I was afraid that he wouldn't accept you if he knew. Anyways, I've been there forever and I hated it. It feels good to be free." Tara turned to Isis, whose cigarette was almost falling out of her mouth. "You may call me whatever you wish. I don't care anymore. It's nice to meet you Isis."

Andrea was also surprised at her mother's reaction. Tara extended a hand to Isis and Isis stared at her. Without a thought, she reached forward and shook. This was a very odd gesture for Isis.

"So… you're Andrea's mam?" she asked, suddenly curious. Tara just nodded. A phone rang and instantly, everybody reached into their pockets, rummaging around for their cell phone. Artemis stopped when he remembered his was dead. Holly stopped when she remembered Billy took hers. Isis stopped when she remembered she had left it at home. She always did when there was an emergency. Tara didn't even look, muttering something about strange Earthling inventions. Andrea stopped when she remembered that electronic mechanisms disrupted the magic transportation spell and she had left it at home also.

"Mine." Angeline said softly, pulling out the little device and murmuring a, "Hello?" The rest of the group watched in silence as her eyes looked apologetic and a frown touched her face.

"Oh, dear. I'm terribly sorry, Andrea. I'll get there as fast as I can." Angeline sighed and Andrea raised her eyebrows.

"My cousin." Artemis said lightly. Isis smiled brightly.

"You have a cousin named Andrea?" she said, becoming interested.

Andrea's eyebrows settled and her lips formed a halfhearted smile. "How ironic."

Angeline sighed a second time. "Well, her wedding is going to start in an hour and she wants us to be there."

Everyone looked to the ground in thought, until Artemis, of course, came up with an idea. "Say Andrea." Andrea looked up, suddenly intent. "Do you think we could all do that spell again, except to the surface?" Andrea chuckled.

"Bright idea, you remembered, but there isn't enough space. You do remember that every planet has a special name in Nox and Earth has a name too? Well, if we said Earth's sacred name, the spell would become jumbled because we were already at our destination. We would be torn apart by the friction or all of our power would be drained from us, so that would make a big impact on our bodies if _that_ didn't kill us. There is a sacred name for Ireland to be more pacific on the other hand, but landing in the right place at the right time and not appearing _in_ something would be… difficult, for the most part. Are you willing to put someone's life at risk to get there on time?"

The answer was an obvious 'no' and Holly already had an idea of her own. "Well, Tara is still clear. Everybody is following protocol by not going to the surface, so there won't be a line… we'd be breaking a hell of a lot of rules, but we'd get there alright." Artemis chuckled and kissed Holly on her forehead.

"Pure genius. Illegal is always faster." He thought to himself, smiling appreciatively to his wife. Holly smiled back at him. Living with genius/ex-criminal mastermind had its perks.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Isis asked impatiently.

x----------------------x

Andrea Fowl the Seventeenth tapped her foot impatiently on the tan marble floor. Of course, every member of her family was absent. Except for her brother, Andrew, by her side. He was all ready nervous with shattering teeth. He hated large crowds and he might have had to be the one to walk his sister down the aisle. Edwin was already in the church sitting amongst other people and sulking. He didn't care if his daughter got married or not. David was nervous too. Andrea had told him they couldn't marry until her family was there. He was considering rescheduling the event.

Andrea sighed for the tenth time in the past hour. Andy scowled after her. Her dress was an old fashion style from the Edwardian era. The dress had very short sleeves and hugged her in the upper body. The edge at the top formed a little dive to her chest and was covered with lush designs and patterns. The waist was cut into a V shape with the lace. A piece of silk was draped over another and reached to the reverse of the dress. The silk fabric underneath it hung down loosely and lead to a train at the rear. It was tied with laces at her back. A nice fit for Andrea as it was with her dark brunette hair hanging from a ponytail.

Angeline came through the doors. Light filled Andrea's face as she rushed over. The twins were by her side, hanging from their big brother's legs; refusing to let go. She called over a priest and asked very kindly if the people at the front of the building could enter. With a confusing look he let them in and Holly accompanied by Andrea, Isis, Chix and Tara walked in. "Wait!" a woman yelled. Minerva stood at the door. "May my friend-"

"Yes he can come in! This is a church and no one is banned from the lord!" he said angrily. He left to go tell the groom the thumbs up. James, holding an ice pace to his head and looking very weary stepped in (he needed a little help, I might add).

Artemis's cousin locked her arms around him and then Holly. "Hurry! You have to get dressed. I'm sure we have extra dresses for you three…" she said, pondering Andrea, Isis and Tara in light pink dresses. Andrea's, the sorceress Andrea's (yes, how very confusing), eyes widened. She could see where this was going. "I am _not_ wearing a light pink dress!" Isis screeched and jumped behind her friend, pointing guiltily at Artemis's cousin.

"Witch! Demon from hell!" Another monk walked down the hall to see what all the commotion was. He flashed his cross and Isis hissed.

"Demon!" he screamed running away. Isis sighed and shook her head. Holly finally got tired, so she grabbed both their wrists and pulled them into the dressing room. Tara, feeling very timid, with Angeline and little Anne followed Holly in. Minerva looked down, feeling a bit left out. Holly caught her gaze.

"Do you wanna come, Minerva?" she asked lightly, regretting very word. Minerva's face lit up and she ran to Holly's side and to the dressing room. Artemis sneered as he pushed James into the Man's dressing room with Chix and Aiden following him. There was no time. When the all left, Andrew jumped up and down.

"Yes!" he bellowed. He had been smiling and standing there for a few minutes before Holly came out. He eyed her pregnant belly.

"He knocked you up, eh?"

"Yeah."

"Cool." Andy said smirking. Holly sighed. Soon all the ladies and men were lined up by the groom and the priest at the right sides. Andrea hurried over to the line of men. First David, his father, Andy himself, David's best friend and Chix. "Is he here?" David asked anxiously to Andrew.

"Yep." Doctor Po raised an eyebrow.

"Who? The man who's walking her down the aisle?" David just bit his lip and Andrew chuckled.

"My last name's not Smith." Andy whispered to Howard. He seemed confused. "Or should I say, our surname is not Smith." David's brows furrowed.

"Is now really the time? Obviously, he'll notice when he's walking her down the aisle!" he hissed. All was in whispers, but the ladies could hear them. Then leaned over to hear and Dr. Po spotted her. Isis looked nervously at the priests and monks that were eyeing her.

"They're going to get the holy water, Andrea, I know it!" she whispered. Andrea rolled her eyes and Minerva giggled. Holly was looking anxiously around the room. Artemis would be coming out soon. She wondered if everything was alright. Holly looked over and saw Dr. Po staring at her. His were on her face, her belly and then her eyes. Holly touched the cheek under her left eye. Her contact wasn't in. Music started playing the traditional Pachelbel's Canon In D wedding song.

There Andrea stood holding a mixture of white flowers. She linked her arm with her best man and little brother. Artemis smiled tenderly down at her. "It's your turn." He whispered. Things started clicking together for poor Howard Po! He almost had a heart attack. Andrea walked forward at a slow pace to her fate.

Artemis sighed and looked over to his wife smiling proudly at him. There was so much to be done, and it would take so much time. Artemis and Holly would do whatever they could to make sure their son didn't grow up in a time of war. As Holly smiled Artemis began to wonder about his job as a husband and a father again. He knew he would be up for the challenge, wouldn't he? But he knew one thing that he never knew before. No matter what, he would love his son and protect him from anything and everything. And even against the greatest odds; not life nor death can compare; love will prevail.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last Author's Note, I would like it if you read:**

Readers: (Sobs, wipes tears with hankie, blows nose, hugs reader beside them)

I know, I know. How to switch from violent to sappy in two chapters. xD

This is the end and it's been so very long since I started this journey… almost eight months. I know you are all sick of me and guess what? I'm sick of all of you too! (Walks down red carpet) Yes, yes, thanks people! I love you all! (signs autographs, hugs people). Did you know, if I got one review from every person that has read at least one of the two fictions, I could get a lot of reviews? Well, yeah, just so you know.

There is an Epilogue and it will be coming tomorrow or the day after, or the day after, or the day after… I really don't care. It could be a month. Okay, maybe not a month. And now you're REALLY sick of me, I know. Who is the rambling, insane (yet totally fabulous) authoress?

The credits will be coming soon too. I hope you all liked my fiction… but it's not over yet! Please don't think this is the end! There is still and Epilogue. If there is a Prologue, there is an Epilogue. Well, cya in a bit! I stayed up 'till 12: 30 am to write this for you guys. I strained through writers block! I know you all feel my pain… See 'ya!

(Drives off in posh sly black limo)

Molly: (runs after car) Wait! Hey! I gave you a character and I beta-ed this chapter!

(Drives backwards, Molleh gets in)

(Shannon and Molleh drive off in sly black limo)

In a bit,  
Shannon

**P.S  
If you want a picture of Andrea Fowl's wedding dress, e-mail me at pencilonpapercogeco.ca**


	23. Epilogue: In the Blood

Nevermore

_E P I L O G U E_

Artemis looked warily at the door he was about to enter. The humans were talking about the subject of 'other beings' living on, or in their planet. Artemis had only briefly revealed everything to some people, and now he was at the UN, ready to make peace. In all his life, Artemis never would have imagined he would be doing this. Not in one million years. But he there he stood, ready to face anything. It had already been one year and a half since the chaos that frightened humans and fairies everywhere. Now that everyone was calmer, it was time for the fairies to proclaim themselves.

Artemis could hear people chattering everywhere. A swirl of voices and sounds and... the faint ticking of a clock? Different languages, different sounds. Everywhere people taking; like a consistent drone at the back of his head. One particular voice out spoke the rest. "What do you mean I don't have access to the back stage? My-"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but you do not have a VIP access card." The guard insisted. Artemis could hear a growl coming out the woman's mouth. Artemis sighed.

"Let me in or else, human." She demanded, rage in every over-exaggerated word. Power to the lady, of course.

"Y-yeah- sure. Go right ahead." Artemis turned back to the door and sighed again. It was only minutes now. The seconds ticked away. Artemis was now beginning to hear the faint ticking clock louder as the people quieted. It was like an omen ticking his time away.

_Tick, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick._

Ticking closer and closer to his front cue. Artemis sighed a third time. This was ridiculous. He didn't mind talking in front of people. In fact, he quite enjoyed it. There was nothing to be afraid of. And he kept sighing like an old woman! Artemis's cell phone rang and he placed it to his ear muttering a salutation.

"Hey Artemis." A male's voice said. "Are you nervous?" Artemis could pick up that voice anywhere.

"No, Foaly," he snapped, gritting his teeth, "the peace and lives of two whole species are in my hands, how could I be nervous?"

"Whoa, it's okay buddy. I was just worried. I already know _that_. You have the human race at steak." There was only silence as Artemis began to relax from his silent fuming. "No pressure!" Foaly added quickly. Artemis had his eyes closed, focusing on good things, memories, thoughts while he calmed. A _phessss_ snapped him out of his still serenity. He opened his eyes and a bright smile speared across his face.

"How did you get in here?" Artemis demanded merrily. A short and melodramatic chuckle illuminated from the mouth of a small, hairy man with sunglasses way too big for him. Mulch tipped his head so that his glasses could slide down his nose and he could pear up at his friend.

"What? Can't I drop by to encourage my good friend on, what could be the single-most important day of his life?" Artemis gazed down the hall to Holly rushing to his side.

"Oh I wouldn't know about that." Artemis murmured, anger forgotten. Holly hugged him tenderly; making sure the fragile entity in her arms was untouched and unscathed. He closed his cell phone, ignoring Foaly's protests to stop disregarding him.

Holly walked back two steps to look at her husband and smiled. "You are going to be just fine." She could read the nervousness in his eyes. Artemis then smiled and leaned down to kiss his son lightly on the forehead. The little boy looked up at daddy and smiled, as if he knew what was going on. Everything about him was beautiful with his mother's soft hands and red hair and lips and skin and pretty much everything else. But the one thing that he had inherited from his father was his eyes. Those sapphire eyes full of kindness and compassion that made everyone look down at the boy and say, "He is going to do great things one day."

Little Patrick was still very young, but what else could I say about myself? I guess you are wondering who I am. Who is recalling these events and why would they care? I hope you will excuse me for such a petty narration to two wonderful stories. I started recalling these accounts starting when my parents got married because, I, was technically there. And to believe I was here for such events; it's unbelievable! I am but sixteen, or in human age years, four. My father has taught me very well and is always teaching me in ways you can't even imagine. Artemis was a hero to all the fairies and humans for bringing peace to both species. And even if he was not a hero, not even the famous Artemis Fowl; he would still be a hero to my sister, my mother and I.

It is amazing how our family survives through the hypocrisy, jealously and hatred. You can only imagine what school is like for me, even in my first year. Children I could have made friends with aren't allowed to talk to me. My father isn't just a hero, but also a devil, sent from the fairies' own personal hell to ruin them. Most people think that it was his fault that the humans know about them. Ignorance is the very essence of people today and no one can deny it.

Although my father back then was troubled, after just seven months of public speaking the council signed a treaty with the humans; a treaty stating peace. Humans had to obey all laws when they were visiting underground, just as we had to start obeying human laws when we were on the surface. Just visiting was allowed, no permanent residence.

Artemis looked by at the door with a new courage. Artemis Fowl would not be reckoned with defectively; he would no longer be stiff and quiet as if poisoned with the strongest curare. He _was_ Artemis Fowl and he would get the job done. He heard his name announced and took one last look at his family and friend.

With a deep breath and an intense hope, Artemis Fowl sauntered forth toward his destiny.

**X---------------------- **_**THE END**_** ----------------------X**

-F _i_ r **E** wO **r** _k_ S-

_Please remember to support Andrea in the Orion Awards and look out for the next story in the fan-trilogy!_

**The next and **_**last**_** story in the fan-trilogy…**

**SLEEPING THROUGH A SANDSTORM  
**(Prequel to Monster InLaw)

This story will NOT have a header before the title. Header meaning "The Fowl Family Files" little blurb I put in front of all titles.

**Sleeping Through a Sandstorm summary: **Nearly two years have past since the demon turmoil and things have been working out well for the two heroes. Holly has great news to tell Artemis, but finds him playing with the magic he is not supposed to have. It is just experimenting but something goes wrong. Soon they find themselves in ancient Greece where the people mistake Artemis for a god…

**Big Thanks Too:  
**I give thanks to my Mum and Dad for their support in my writing.  
Thanks to Nikki, Eve, Liv, Juliet, Ida, Lindsay and Melanie for also supporting me and being great friends!  
I thank you all supporters of Andrea in the Orion Awards and especially Eve and Ida for nominating her.  
Eoin Colfer for writing such beautiful books (Minerva not included).  
B-I-G thanks to my BFFs Molleh for helping me create Andrea and letting me write about Isis and also to Ida, again, for nothing because we always get into fights about everything.  
Another big thanks to God for giving me wonderful blessings and helping me get nominated.  
My next thanks is the biggest of all because it's for all of you reviewers who review my stories and give me feedback. Without you this couldn't be possible (or I would just be really really unpopular)!

**All and all, I just have to say thanks to everyone, and have a great school year! **_**Sleeping Through a Sandstorm**_** won't come out for awhile, so you might wanna put me on Authors Alert…**

Reader: Hey! That's just how you get us to read every other thing you're going to write!

**But don't you want to? I'm going to be posting A LOT of short fictions soon so watch out, watch out for spider man…**

Reader: O.o (stares)

Your Evil Authoresssss….. oh God! This will be that last time I will say this in this fic! (Sobs) Goodbye! I love you all!

Your Evil (sniff) Authorrrrrr…. Ahhh! (Cries)

Okay, okay, I'm okay.

Your Evil Authoress,  
_Shannon_


	24. Afterstory: The Witch and her Sweepers

**After Story: The Witch and her Sweepers**

The broom's tough bristles bushed against the wooden porch's floor boards as a light whistle wavered through the air; a nice tune for the early morning. Isis joined Andrea whistling as she bounded up the porch stairs, back from a late night of regular partying. She stopped for just a moment to look at Andrea in question when her deep green electric eyes widened. "Are you _cleaning_?" Andrea stopped whistling in order to straighten her pose and look at Isis with big grey irises with her eye brows raised. A shocked vampire with reoccurring killing rampages and a hot-headed sorceress that doesn't give a damn. Quite a pair. Andrea went back to sweeping after a quick second. Her chestnut brown locks bounced with her movements.

"What? Can I not clean?"

"_No_." Isis said, stressing out the little word. "You don't clean unless there's a big mess."

"The place _was_ a mess!"

Isis crossed her arms and rolled her eyes in disgust. "Germaphobe." She muttered, stepping by her friend. _Swoosh. _The broom smacked Isis in the behind. She whipped around and fumed like Andrea; anger steaming from every pore. One foot stomped down on the ground and Isis hollered, "What was that for?" Andrea sighed and tried to regain her calm stance. Once again, she began sweeping.

"For your illogical criticism. Now scram, you sardonic girl."

Isis crossed her arms once more and mumbled ramblings under her breath as she walked away. "You better not have touched my room."

Andrea scoffed and waited until Isis was gone to talk to herself. "I tried to vacuum. I knew there wasn't a black carpet, and yet I ended up trying anyway. Who knew clattered black clothes on the floor could look like a carpet?" Sweep. Sweep. "I didn't even know she had that many clothes." Sweep. Sweep. She paused. Had Isis stomped her foot on the ground like a teenager in a tantrum? She suppressed a giggle. Creeeeeeek. Porch steps squeaking. Andrea sighed and turned around slowly. Why couldn't anyone just leave her alone to sweep in solitude? A child with auburn hair, coffee skin and big blue eyes studied her. Andrea moaned. A brat. And an annoying one at that. "What do you want, Patrick?" she murmured agitatedly.

The little five year-old continued up the stairs and leaned on the railing. His little elf ears were quivering at the sight of a pun. That's what you get when you have a five year-old smart aleck elf. "Well, I happened to hear you arbitrary banter with Isis, and of course, I was curious. I didn't know girls in real life actually stomped their foot on the ground in an argument. Quite melodramatic, don't you agree?"

Andrea had to laugh. "Yes, only on television was my thought exactly." She stopped laughing and turned to the boy. "But you still haven't answered my question."

Patrick sighed. This was obviously the topic he had been avoiding. "Well, Juliet is working, Grandma and Butler are old and daddy and mum have to go to work so… they happen to think I need a babysitter…" Andrea let go of the broom, not noticing it had started sweeping all by itself.

"So they think I'm some kind of babysitter do they? Well," Andrea laughed bitterly, "I'll show them what a _great_ babysitter I can be." Patrick looked into the face of the mad sorceress and trembled.

"Y-you wouldn't hurt me, would you Auntie Andrea?"

Andrea laughed again, scaring the child even more. "Your little child tricks aren't going to work on me you know. I'm going to-" the sound of a car door slamming stopped her dead in her tracks. Patrick took that time to flee, hoping whoever that was in the car would help him and weren't Isis' vampire friends, or something nasty. He ran into a young girl about thirteen with almond brown hair and brown eyes. They reminded him of grandma, so he instinctively ran into her waiting arms. "Save me from the witch! Save me from the witch!" Andrea would never tell anyone how much that hurt. But she looked up to see familiar eyes. The broom dropped to the ground with a clunk and Andrea whisked herself down the steps and into the big arms of an old friend.

"Demitri." She sighed. At that time, Patrick realized the girl he was holding on to was as cold as death – and pale like it too. He actually ran to Andrea. "Vampire!" Demitri and Natasha chuckled. Demitri was a strong looking man, but also soft looking. Sweet; a real pushover. Perfect for manipulating in Andrea's case, but he was such a sweetheart. His younger sister had almond hair while his was more like pecan, the length just a little shorter than his shoulders; a ponytail at the nape. He looked at Andrea with melted honey eyes and smiled. They were old friends. Good friends, from way back when.

"Well," Natasha said, "We'd better get unpacked, and if it's okay with you Andrea, we'd like to stay awhile. Perhaps a long while." Andrea smiled fondly at Natasha and stroked Patrick's hair.

"Stay as long as you like." Demitri smiled his thanks. A quiet fellow. A big werewolf and a tiny vampire. Strange combination, but they were family. Family, as Andrea had pieced together, was an odd word. It meant a union of great feeling between a group. Their family was dysfunctional – hell – their family was insanity, but still they all stayed. Stay within reach; within heart. What was that old saying Eric used to say to me? Andrea thought. Blood is thicker than water. Yes, that's it.

Patrick walked with them in Andrea's arms as they came once again onto the porch. "Ooh, you make scary auntie nice. Maybe you _should_ stay awhile." Natasha and Demitri gave Andrea a disapproving look, but she reassured them with another. When they had left into the house, she picked up the broom. "That's kind of ironic, you know." Patrick said, pointing to her. "A witch with her broom." Andrea's eyes narrowed. She put the broom in his hands and pointed to the porch floor.

"Do you know what's really ironic? A Fowl sweeping my porch. Chop chop!" Andrea sat down on a bench in the corner. The little boy started to sweep with a sour look on his face.

"Daddy's going to hear about this."

"Oh, I bet he will." As he commenced sweeping, Isis' voice immerged from inside the house.

"You didn't tell me Tasha and Dem-" Isis stopped and stared at Patrick. A bright smile came across her face. She turned to Andrea. "Anniiiieeeee." She whined, smiling wickedly. "I didn't know you were into child labor. Good job."

Andrea smiled and grabbed another broom from her pile under the bench. She tossed it too Isis. "You're right. Get to work." Isis, first awed and then mad, turned away and started sweeping. "And don't call me Annie." Eric and Roran used to call me that.

Isis leaned down to whisper in Patrick's ear. "Put all the dust in a pile. I'm going to put it in her clean panties."

Patrick snickered and nodded. Somewhere at that time the sun was setting over a beautiful horizon and Andrea could see it as a vision. A bright one – for the future. She stood and walked inside the house for a second to get brandy and then came back out. She took a swift swig. If the sun was setting somewhere in the world, it must have been happy hour somewhere in the world too.

* * *

Well, I posted this as a goodbye to you all. I've figured out that with all the newer fanfictions coming, I feel that the fictions aren't what they used to be. I don't read anmore, and, well, I've stopped writing for bigger projects like my book. I know I seem too young in the business still, but there is a lot of my work you haven't seen. I'll pray that I win an Orion as a good fairwell present. I wish you all the best, and hopefully, you'll be seeing my name soon on the cover of a book.

Signing Out for the Last Time...

Your Evil Auhtoress,  
Shannon

Keep the writing dream alive, never give up, and take critisism with a scowl on your face, fire in your heart, and a comeback on your tongue.

My friends, fans, and fellow writers, it has been a pleasure...


End file.
